My MiRaClE
by TubbyPandaOwO
Summary: Tavros has never had an easy life. With his mom's death, and his dads abandonment. He is force to live with his Grandparents. Poor Tavros is bullied in high school for not having any legs. Otherwise known as " Freak". He feels all alone, until one day he meets Gamzee. Tall, skinny looking guy. With open arms, Gamzee welcomes Tavros with comfort and love, and other weird things o.e
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, look!" yelled out a person. "It's the freak!" with that hideous word Tavros always heard, all the kids started to laugh at him. Looking at him with empty eyes. It was like he was some kind of…some kind of… disease. He looked down at his legs, skimming all the way down to the nubs. Looking at his own legs made him sick to his stomach. One of the kids yelled out something insulting behind him, and everyone starting laughing louder. He didn't dare look up at one of them. He couldn't take the way they stared at him.

A kid with blonde shaggy hair that smelt like he took a bath in cheap cologne grabbed his Mohawk and pulled his face up. Tavros winced in pain. As he looked around, they were kids circling around him. The blonde kid got close up to his face and said something.

"What's wrong? Are you gonna cry?" he said with a smirk on his face. Two girls took out their phones and snapped a photo of Tavros while snickering under their breath. "You're pathetic..." the kid said, finally letting go of Tavros's hair. Maybe he was right. Tavros did find himself quite pathetic. He started to feel his eyes burning as they filled up with tears. He swallowed, clearing his throat, and ignored his feeling to cry. But with the horrible feeling whelming up inside of him, he couldn't take it. His eyes started to overflow with tears.

"Hey, he's crying!" one kid laughed. Once that said, more people joined in to laugh. Tavros clenched his wheelchair handles and struggled to get out of the circle of torment. As he wheeled down the hallway, he felt like he couldn't breathe. This always happened; every single day. Nothing was different. Ever since he was little, everyone always seemed to treat him like he was a freak…like he was a disease. He's gotten use to the insults…kind of. It doesn't hurt him that much anymore, because what is there left to hurt?

Tavros pressed the button for the elevator and waited, wiping his damp, red cheeks. His heart was still pounding, he could hear it. About 2 minutes of waiting, the elevator door finally opened, he wheeled himself inside as the doors shut. He looked down at his hands, which were trembling still from that crowd of kids. They wouldn't stop shaking no matter what he did, I guess they were gonna stay like this for awhile till he finally calms down. Sitting there, clenching and unclenching his hands, the doors opened to the first floor. Wheeling out, he reached the front doors to the school and waited at the edge of the sidewalk for his grandma. Tavros lived with his grandpa and grandma, since his mom died when he was little and his dad no longer wanted him and devoted his time to drugs and alcohol; he went to live with his grandparents. Tavros's grandma was so sweet to him. She always did everything she could to make him happy. She would take him to his mother grave every once in awhile and Tavros would stay there for hours. His grandpa on the other-hand, didn't take a quite fond of Tavros. He would insult him a lot, and say something about his dad like "he didn't want you". "You're gonna grow up to be just like him" something along those lines. Though with the insults, Tavros stilled loved his Grandpa, he still loved his dad; he couldn't bring himself to hate them…no matter what they did or said.

(Flashback):

Tavros took his little palm and set it on the car window, while his eyes poured out tears. His dad stood outside the window and looked at Tavros with hatred in his eyes. As the car started to move away, Tavros cried harder.

"Daddy!" he cried as he clenched his hands. His dad simply turned away and walked back to his house without looking back at his crying child, not once. Tavros watched as his dad turned his back on him. He heard his Grandpa yelling at his Grandma about him crying. The old women turned to the back seat and took a hold of Tavros's little hand, and held it tightly with a soft smile. He looked at his Grandma's smile, which made him calm down a bit. Still quietly whimpering, he held his grandma's hand back as tears fell and hit his shirt.

(End):

Tavros never knew why his dad didn't want him. Maybe it was because he wasn't normal. Having a child without legs is difficult. You have to do more work than you have to do with a child that can walk. He stared at his so called legs with dead eyes. Soon his grandma pulled up in a white car. Tavros snapped out his gaze and put on a smile for his Grandma.

"Hello. Dear" she said as she stepped out the car.

"Hello" Tavros replied as he wheeled himself to the car. His grandma helped him up in the back seat and folded his wheelchair. She looked over at Tavros who was quiet as usual.

"How was school? Did you have a nice day?" As always, she worried about his days in school, since Tavros barely told her anything going on in his life. He kept putting off that fake smile to her and responded in a quiet but happy voice.

"It was great…" He didn't want his grandma to worry so much about him, so he never told her about the bullying being taken place. She asked him the same question everyday and he answered with the exact same answer. She would smile at his reply, but by the way she looked at him, made him think she knew he was lying. Tavros took his seat belt and wrapped it around him, buckling it in. "So how was you and grandpa's day? I-is he doing alright?"

She sighed. "Your grandpa is always in such a grumpy mood." The car door slammed shut as she got behind the wheel. "But he wasn't in such a bad mood today." Tavros nodded at her response.

"Well…w-what about...Your day?" he asked again. She looked in the mirror smiling at Tavros.

"My day was fine dear. I went to the store today and got some minor supplies. Oh! I made cookies today, so when we get home, there is a plate of cookies waiting for you~!" Tavros didn't eat that much. He never had an appetite. He never has. Whenever he would eat, something horrible would run across his mind, taking away his hunger to where he couldn't eat. He ate very little, but that was only for his grandma that would try to stuff him with sweets and all. His grandma would say he was skinny as a toothpick. And he was. He had a little muscle on his arms from him being in a wheelchair, but that was about it. "Did you eat today?" she asked. He felt his lunch money in his pocket and looked down at the car floor. That was his response to her meaning; "no, I want hungry." She started the car and started to drive out of the school parking lot. "It's ok, Tavros" her voice was soft and generous. It made Tavros nervous. No one was ever kind at him. So he has a weird reaction whenever someone was nice to him. He started fiddling with his fingers. His grandma looked in the mirror for a second to look at him then switched her gaze back at the road.

The car ride home was nothing new. His grandma would go on about what she saw on the cooking show and he would just sit back and listen. Tavros wiggled out the car seat as his grandma unfolded his wheelchair and helped him in it. She wheeled him to the front door, and looked through her purse for her keys. His grandpa opened the door before his grandma could put the key in. He glared down at Tavros who caught eye contact with him, then quickly looked down at the floor, trying to avoid his grandpas stare.

"What took you so long?" His voice was hoarse, kind of like a low growl. Tavros's grandma smiled politely and wheeled Tavros inside and closed the door.

"I'm sorry, there was a bit of traffic on the way back from the school". His grandma huffed in misbelieve.

"You wouldn't be late if Tavros…knew how to drive a car" He left a silence after his name to catch Tavros's attention. This always happened when he got home. His grandpa would be in a bad mood and blame Tavros when his grandma took awhile to get back to the house. To avoid the argument he wheeled in the kitchen to the fridge. He reached for a bottle of water.

"He can't drive! Remember?" His grandma said with a tensed voice. "Leave the boy alone. I'm sure he had a long day at school." As the auguring continued, Tavros spotted the cookies on the counter. He wasn't hungry at all. His stomach was still in a knot from his grandpa's glare. But just to make his grandma happy, he took two. "You're always in such a bad mood. At least try to put on a smile." His grandma walked in the kitchen and saw Tavros taking a bite out of a cookie. It put a slight smile on her face as she ruffled his hair. Tavros would do anything to make his grandma happy. Even if it meant stuffing his face with all the sweets she made for him. She was the closest thing to him besides his dead mother. Her smile reminded him of his mothers smile; so soft and nice. He only had pictures of his mom. He can't remember anything about her, since he was so little. But he always kept a picture of her with him in his wallet. "So how do you like those cookies?" his grandma asked. Tavros swallowed the cookie he had in his mouth to answer.

"They are really good...Like always" he managed a light chuckle. His grandma went back into the living room where his grandpa was seating in front of the TV with a beer in his hand. Tavros hated the smell of beer. Once he followed his grandma, the scent hit him in the face making him scrunch up his nose in disgust. He couldn't take the stench of it. Tavros wheeled to his room and shut the door. Luckily his grandparent's house was a one story. He turned on the fan and opened the window, bringing fresh air into the room. He heard his grandpa starting another argument again. The screaming of his grandma's voice brought a weird feeling in his stomach. The feeling of discomfort. He didn't like it when his grandma yelled or frown basically. He crawled onto his bed and put in headphones to mute out the fighting. He feel back, sinking into the bed and drowned himself in music. He listened to rap music. But only a small amount. The rest was rock music.

As Tavros begin to doze off, he suddenly remembered he promised Vriska to play computer games with her. Tavros sat up and jumped into his wheeling chair, to his desktop. Someone has been messaging him on Pester chum.

(adiosToreador Logged in. Message from arachnidsGrip)

It was Vriska. It was already 6. She probably wasn't on anymore.

AG: Hey Tavros

AG: Hello...?

AG: Oh right! You get out of school later than I do. I'll just wait till you get on.

AG: Oh shit. Sorry Tavros. I can't stay on and play games today. I forgot I have to do something very important.

AG: I will be on tomorrow.

AG: 8ye~

Tavros leaned back in his chair. Well now he has no one to play games with him. Suddenly a new window popped up. It was Nepeta.

(Message from arsenicCatnip)

AC: H3y Tavros! :3 *runs and jumps on you, hugging*

AT: HEY,,,

AC: Wh3r3 w3r3 you at school today? *h3ad go3s off to the sid3 a bit* I didn't s33 you at lunch

AT: OH,,,I Wasn't hungry today,,,so I just Went to class,sorry }:(

AC: It's okay! :3 No n33d to worry~ I ate lunch with 3ridian. So I wasn't lon3ly.

AT: Oh,,,ok. That's good,,,

AC: You okay? You s33m a littl3 off…Did som3one both3r you today?

AT: What,, UH,,,,NO,,,,

AC: Som3one did both3r you. I know it :c

AT:,,,,ITS Nothing,,,,

AC: *B3ar hugs* m You always say that! But you know it is som3thing~ *pouts*

AT: IM fine,,,Don't Worry aBout me,,}:)

AC: *still pouting* ok…H3y, ar3 you coming to lunch tomorrow?

AT: I don't KnoW,,,do you,,uh,,Want me too,

AC: Of course! :3 B3sid3s you n33d to 3at~

AT: Ok,,,I'll meet you tomorroW I guess,,,

AC: YUP~! :3

(adiosToreador Logged off)


	2. Chapter 2

"Tavros!" yelled his grandma from the kitchen. "Time to get up!" She went to Tavros's room and knocked on the door. "Tavros. Sweetie, it's time to get up. Hurry and wash up" His eyes opened very slowly as he sat up in his bed stretching. He balled up his fist and rubbed his eyes still half asleep. Another day of school was waiting. Tavros crawled in his wheelchair and went into the bathroom. There wasn't enough time for him to take a full shower, so he just washed his hair in the sink. His grandma knocked on the door and opened it a little. "Tavros? You up?" her voice sounded tired but still sweet.

"Y-yeah. I'm washing up..." he said from the bathroom.

"Oh, good! Do you want some breakfast, dear? I have enough time to make it" Tavros felt his stomach as he was drying his hair with a towel. He was never hungry in the morning. His stomach felt empty and skinny, but yet it never rumbled.

"Uh…n-no. I'm fine. Thank you anyway" He heard his grandma sigh.

"Ok, sweetie. But you have to promise me you will at least try to eat at school today, okay?" Tavros began to feel bad. He didn't like it when people worried about him. He bit the inside of his mouth.

"..Um...Ok...i promise" he said in a low voice. He heard his door begin to shut.

"Good. Your lunch money is on the kitchen counter. I'll be ready in about 15 minutes." With those final words, she shut the door. Tavros sighed. He didn't like it that his grandma worried about him so much. But he couldn't do anything; he is her grandson after all. He brushed his damp Mohawk and went to his dresser to find a clean shirt. He found one of his Pokémon shirts and a pair of black pants. He slid on his pants first. Getting dressed in a wheelchair is very difficult, but Tavros has done it ever since he was little, so he has gotten the hang of it. He threw his dirty pajama pants in the bathroom floor and put on his shirt. Tavros didn't take that long to get ready. In about 4 minutes he was out of his room and in the kitchen. Tavros saw the money his grandma left on the counter for him. He didn't like taking money from his grandma, or anyone else. But what job would take a guy like him? He can't even drive. No matter how much he wanted a job, he just couldn't find one that would accept him. So for now, he was living off of his grandparent's money. Tavros's dad never bothered to send money to him. Not even a card on his birthday, or a call that is. Was he that much of a disappointment to him…?

After the ride to school, Tavros wheeled himself in, holding his books in his lap tightly. Nepeta was waiting at the front of the school with Equius. Once she spotted Tavros, her eyes got big and filled with sparkles.

"Tavros~!" She yelped with joy. Nepeta took Equius hand and dragged him over. Tavros didn't really like Equius. He kind of…scared him. He had a lot of muscles and whenever he saw him, Equius looked like he was ready to smack a bitch. Tavros struggled a smile on his face.

"Uh…hi Nepeta..." he held his books tighter. She wrapped her arms around Tavros and squeezed him tightly to where he was gasping for air. "E-eh…N-Nepeta..!" Her grip loosens and she chuckles.

"Oh, sorry Tavros~ its just I haven't seen you in like two days!" Her smile was like a cat. Her lips curved at the ends and her cheeks were puffed out. Well she did have an obsession with cats. Explains her cat hat. Nepeta took a hold of Equius hand again. "You remember Equius, right Tavros?" she asked. Tavros gulped as Equius stared at him through his cracked glasses. He nodded slightly.

"Y-yeah…uh...i remember" he glanced at Equius arms that were full blown ripped. Tavros was surprised he wasn't crushing Nepeta's hand at the moment. He looked down at their hands and looked back up at Nepeta with a confused look. She was spacing out until she noticed Tavros's expression.

"Oh! Yeah, me and Equius are dating now" she said with a big grin on her face. Her arm started swinging back and forth. "Equius was too much of a chicken…" she snickered. "So I was the one to ask him out~" Equius looked at Nepeta and turned away.

"I'm not familiar with "asking people out" he mumbled. Nepeta chuckled and hugged his arm. She turned back to Tavros who was shifting nervously in his seat. He was never comfortable when people talked about dating around him. Basically because they would ask him about his personal love life.

"So Tavros~" he knew it was coming. "Have you met anyone special~? You know…" she winked. He knew it! Tavros sighed at the question and tried avoiding Nepeta's eyes which were darted straight at him. He felt his face start to get hot. Oh gosh, was he blushing?! He looked down at his hands that were wrapped around his books tightly still.

"…u-uh…" He didn't like thinking about meeting anyone. He knew it would never happen. But the thought of it sent chills down his spine. Someone that was actually capable of loving him, even though he wasn't like a normal person you would meet. But he believed that "someone" wasn't even real. Maybe in his dreams, but that was it. "..n-no…i...haven't…and I don't plan o-on it…" he mumbled softly. Gosh, this question was so embarrassing. Nepeta always asked him questions about his love-life. Even though she got the same answer every day, she kept asking. She even tried setting someone up for him, but Tavros refused immediately once he found out. Nepeta sighed at his answer.

"Do you even like someone? Please tell me you like someone! Is it a girl…Is it a boy?" her eyebrows rose. Tavros choked on air once she said that.

"E-eh! No!" Tavros's face started to turn bright red. "N-no….uh…" god damn it, she had to say that! Tavros felt his face which was burning. Nepeta pouted.

"There has to be someone you like!" she made puppy eyes at Tavros. Equius pulled Nepeta's arm a little to get her attention.

"I really don't think this man wants to be bothered with such a question." Equius stated. Nepeta pouted more but gave it a rest. Tavros wanted to say thank you to Equius for stopping her from asking him all these weird questions.

"Hmp! Fine" she said. "But I know it! I know there is someone Tavros!" she pointed at him and smiled. "You're gonna have to tell me sooner or later~" her voice got all high as she curved her lips like a cat. She started to walk away. "I'll see you at lunch~ remember! You told me you will eat lunch with me! I'll see you then!" She then skipped away with Equius beside her. Tavros inhaled nervously and sighed. He was glad that was over. As her started to move to his class, someone took their hands and put it on the back of his wheelchair, pulling him back. Tavros jumped and tried to turn around to see who it was. Oh great, it was the boy from yesterday. The boy smiled wickedly and pulled him back more.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said in such a husky voice. Not again! Tavros's heart raced as he wondered what he was going to do. The boy stopped pulling him as three other boys stepped in front of him. "So where were we yesterday…? Oh yeah!" that said, the boy grabbed Tavros's hair pulling his head back. Tavros yelped in pain. One of the three boys went through his pocket and took out his wallet. He started emptying out on the ground. The picture of his mom fell on the kids shoe. "Who's this? Your mom?" the blonde guy hissed as the other kid handed him the picture.

"P-please….don't..." Tavros whimpered out. The boy smiled in pleasure and crumbled the picture in his hand.

"Whoops…" Tavros's eyes started filling with tears as he watched the kid ripped the picture in shreds and blew it in his face. He yanked Tavros's head back more as they picked up the money he had. "Thanks for the entertainment and money!" the boy laughed as he let go of Tavros's hair and kicked his wheelchair, sending him not far across the room. The four boys laughed and howled as Tavros sat there, with tears streaming down his face. "You can cry all you want! But no one's gonna care!" The kid said behind him. The words echoed through Tavros's head. "Let's go, I'm tired of looking at that thing!" he heard the four boys leave to their class as the bell rung. Tears hit the floor as Tavros sat there alone. He felt his head which was wet and looked at his hand. He was bleeding. He stared at his hand and set it back on his head, crying. He wheeled away down the hallway to the bathroom. His chest was tight and his eyes were burning so bad he could barely see. He kept his eyes on the floor not even watching where he was going.

"Woah! Hey!" yelled out a voice in front of him. Tavros felt his wheelchair stop suddenly. He looked and saw two hands on the handles. Tavros kept his head down; he must have almost run this person over. He opened his mouth to say sorry but nothing came out. "Hey bro? Are you ok?" said the person. Tavros nodded, still looking at the floor. A tear hit his shirt and he was sure the person noticed. Tavros wiped his left eye and stuttered.

"u-uh….i-I'm fine…" with his face still pointed to the ground he took his hand off his head and started to move away. The person's hands were still on his wheelchair so he couldn't move. "U-um….y-you're…" The person interrupted his nonsense stuttering.

"Bro, you're motherfucking bleeding!" The sound of those words didn't make Tavros feel any better, it actually made him feel light-headed. He felt his eyes getting heavier as he began to sway. "Don't pass out on me bro!" He felt the hands go to the back of his wheelchair and push him forward. Tavros couldn't say anything, he only mumbled. His vision began to go blurry as he passed out in his chair. "Don't worry bro. I got you."

Tavros soon opened his eyes which were swelled by his crying. His vision wasn't clear yet, so all he saw was a blob standing in front of him. He heard someone talking but couldn't recall what they were saying. He started to feel something wet touching the top of his head. Tavros rubbed his eyes like a child, with a balled up fist and looked up to see who it was. Once his vision got clear, a guy was standing in front of him. He had black, wild hair. And his eyes were half opened, like he was tired or something. He was much taller than Tavros, but he was skinny with average size muscles. He couldn't really tell because of the baggy clothes the guy was wearing. He looked probably 17-18. He wasn't bad looking at all. Suddenly Tavros noticed he was sitting on the sink in the bathroom. His empty pants leg dangling off the edge. He clenched his hands on the sides of the sink.

"You're awake. Cool" said the guy as he patted Tavros's head with a wet cloth. "You have motherfucking claw marks in your head, bro." Tavros said nothing in response, only watched the guy and every movement he made. The guy pulled up his sleeves revealing a tattoo on his right arm, and continued to clean off Tavros's head. After he was finished, he got some toilet paper and lifted Tavros's head and wiped his face. Tavros started to blush a little as the guy stared directly at him, wiping his damp, sticky face. The guy smiled lazily as Tavros stared at him. "You okay?" he asked. Tavros looked away quickly and moved his face away also.

"Uh…." He didn't know what to say. The guy threw the paper in the trash and turned back to Tavros. "..I-i…guess..." He doesn't even remember how he got to the bathroom. Tavros noticed his wheelchair in the middle of the bathroom. The guy pushed it over to Tavros and held out his arms. Tavros glanced down.

"Just helping a bro out" he said as he lifted Tavros suddenly and set him in his wheelchair. The guy noticed Tavros barely weighed anything but decided not to say anything. He found Tavros kind of cute actually. He kept staring at Tavros and there was an awkward moment of silence until he finally said something. "My names Gamzee" he said putting his hands into his pocket. "What's your name, bro?" Tavros felt his head, which was still in a little pain but responded to Gamzee's question.

"Um…T-Tavros…" he stuttered. Gamzee's smile got wider as he stepped closer. He saw how Tavros's cheeks were red and snickered a little.

"So Tavbro, are you gonna tell me who did this to you?" He asked. Tavros looked down at the floor, mumbling.

"I-its…nothing…it happens…uh…all the time..." Which was true, it did happen all the time. Every day actually. The only days he was free from those people was on the weekends. But his grandpa kind of filled in their spot by insulting him time from time. Gamzee scratched the back of his head and shrugged.

"OK, bro. whatever you say." He kept smiling at Tavros. "I'm not gonna push you to tell me." Tavros smiled back nervously at Gamzee. He didn't understand why he was acting so nicely to him. He wasn't really use to a person not saying anything about his non-existing legs. He was sure Gamzee probably noticed when he picked him up. "So, how old are you, Tavbro? If you don't mind me asking" his eyes were straight on Tavros's face which was still kind of red.

"17…uh...what about you?" Gamzee leaned on the bathroom stall with his hands in his jacket pocket.

"18" he grinned. "I just started going to this school today. Moved out of my parent's house to my own." He wasn't that older than Tavros was. Gamzee kept staring at Tavros. He found Tavros very cute. If he was nervous, he showed no signs of it. Gamzee pulled out his phone. "Do you have Pester chum?"

"Y-yeah…uh...why?" That was dumb question thought Tavros. Gamzee wrote on a piece of paper and handed it to him with a sly smile.

"There's my pester chum name, you should motherfucking message me." Gamzee offered. Tavros nodded as he stuck the paper in his pocket. "Sweet! Now, let's get you to motherfucking class, bro. 1st period is almost over." He took a hold of Tavros's wheelchair and pushed him out of the bathroom down the hallway.

"Uh…I think I can do it...Thank you..." Tavros said. Gamzee smiled and nodded.

"No problem. Just helping my motherfucking bro out" he waved goodbye, and turned the other way, walking. Tavros turned his head slighting, watching Gamzee. He smiled to himself and wheeled away to his class.

[***sigh* Gamzee the wonders you do~ OuO mah gerd~ Anyway, sorry for such crappy grammar or spelling or everything o.o XD I'm working on it, I'm getting better, I swear! Anyway~ OwO I don't know when the 3****rd**** chapter will be done, but I will try my best! Buh BYE! 3]**


	3. Chapter 3

[**Gamzee's point of view of Chapter 2…I guess o_o. I don't know! Just read! XD]**

Damn, it was that time already. The blacked hair fellow, Gamzee, opened his eyes half way as his alarm clock ringed right in his ear. He glanced to see what time it was. 6:00a.m glowed in the pitch dark room. With a grunt, he sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes, trying to contain his vision. Gamzee stumbled out of bed almost tripping on an empty bottle of Faygo lying around. The empty bottle made his throat appear drier than it actually was. Gamzee kicked the bottle across the room and left down the hallway for the kitchen.

Today was his first day at the new school. He just recently moved out of his parent's house and into his own apartment. Going to this school meant he would get to see Karkat and John. Those two motherfuckers he never got to see often until now. Gamzee was 18 so he was old enough to take care of himself, but hell did he fail at that. Just because you're old enough to take care of yourself doesn't mean you're ready to, I guess. He tried to brush his black, thick, bed hair with his hands as he opened the fridge to get out a Faygo. So many miracles trapped in one single plastic bottle, waiting to be opened. Opening a brand new Faygo was like fucking Christmas to Gamzee. He just loved it so much. As he twisted the cap open it let out a "zzzsshhhh" sound, making him smile lazily. He took a couple of swigs of it before setting it down on the counter. Gamzee didn't really eat in the morning, but whenever he decided to, he always ate junk food. He could cook; he was pretty damn awesome at cooking. But the thought of cooking went into one ear and out the other. He was too lazy to do it. Besides, cooking meant having to clean dishes. Gamzee shrugged and grabbed a bag of chips, sitting his ass down in front of the TV and flipped through channels for about an hour.

Now that he was satisfied with his stomach full of chips and Faygo and his mind packed with television, it was time to get ready for school. He wore his usual wardrobe; a black, over-sized, hoodie, and baggy ripped jeans. He didn't have time to take a shower so he just sprayed cheap cologne on him and that was pretty much it with his look for the day. Gamzee packed a few Faygos in his bag and swung it around his shoulder. He took out a bottle from the cabinet and popped a pill, then set the bottle in his bag also. Gamzee has always had to take medicine. Ever since he was little. Whenever he doesn't take it, or refuses to, he becomes frantic and uneasy. Basically making him go straight insane. He liked the medicine, sometimes. It made him chill, and calm. Most people would ask him if he was high or what not. But the down side about his medicine, sometimes it would fail to work, causing him to go completely uneasy and crazy. Not being able to think straight or control urges. But that hasn't happened in awhile, Gamzee always made sure to take his medicine. Always.

As he was staring off in space, as he does normally, he felt his phone buzz off in his back pocket. Someone was probably trying to reach him on PesterChum. Gamzee pulled out his buzzing phone and looked to see who was pestering him. Good friend Karkat.

(terminallyCapricious: Logged in. Message from carcinoGeneticist)

CG: Yo, fuckface! You coming to school today?

TC: HoNK! :o) HeLl yEaH iM cOmInG

CG: Do you even remember where it is?

TC: I tHInK I dO. dOnT wOrRY bRo, iLl bE tHeRE

CG: I wasn't saying I wanted you to be there!

TC: HaHAhA, sUrE bESt FrIEnD :o)

CG: ugh, god! Can you type like a normal fucking person for one day in your fucking life? It's giving me a headache just reading it.

TC: doNt hAtE BrO

CG:Whatever, hurry up and get your clown-ass here. I'll be waiting outside the school.

CG:Bye

TC: BYe mOtHErFucKEr :o)

TC: HoNK

(terminallyCapricious: Logged off)

Gamzee put his phone back in his pocket and headed out the door. He did believe he knew where the school was. But it didn't matter. He lived in a small town now, so everything was all clumped up together almost. It shouldn't be that hard to find it. He walked down the stairs of his apartment and towards his truck his dad gave him for his 17th birthday. It wasn't the best looking truck, it had rust streaming down the sides of it, and on the handles a little, but Gamzee didn't care, he loved it anyway. Jumping into the car, he swung his bag to the back and drove off to meet Karkat.

As Gamzee arrived at the school, and parked his car as closest to the school as possible. With so many people driving cars to school, it was hard to find a parking space. He looked ahead to the school and saw Karkat leaning against the brick wall. He noticed a kid next to him, in a blue shirt, and glasses. It had to be John. Karkat has had a crush on John for so long, but Karkat is such a chicken shit with these things. Gamzee put his same old lazy smile and walked towards them. Karkat noticed Gamzee walking to them and he folded his arms, still leaning on the wall.

"So" began Karkat. "You found your way to the school. Fucking congratz!" Gamzee smiled wider and pulled Karkat in for a hug.

"Thank you best friend~!" he replied laughing as Karkat was trying to push him off. Gamzee turned to John and grinned, holding out his arms. John raised an eyebrow, but before he could say anything, Gamzee pulled him in for a hug as well. "Whatup John~!" Karkat rolled his eyes and sighed out.

"Why are you so touchy? We saw you like a fucking week ago"

"Yeah, a week ago! Now I can see and hang out with my motherfucker's everyday now!" Gamzee said in an excited high pitched voice. John laughed as he wriggled out of Gamzee's long arms and stood beside Karkat.

"Well, we are glad you are here. Karkat here hasn't shut up about it for hours" John laughed again, as Karkat eyed him and punched John in the arm.

"You were just as annoying, John!" Karkat yelled, crossing his arms. John smiled and put his arms under Karkat's, making him blush.

"You didn't find me annoying last night" John whispered, while lifting up an eyebrow with a smirk on as Karkat's face beat bright red. Gamzee laughed at the site of Karkat.

"W-We just watched a fucking m-movie!" Karkat blabbered out. "I rather kiss a horse's ass than do anything with you!" he stomped away, with his face still flushed red. John busted out laughing and started to follow Karkat but stopped and turned to Gamzee.

"I'll see you later Gamzee. If you need help knowing where to go, the school has maps for new students at the office. Heh, bye!" he said turning back around and trying to chase after Karkat. Gamzee waved his hand and walked inside the school towards the office where he found the maps John was telling him about. He got his classes in the mail yesterday so all he had to do was to find the room number. The school was 3 stories, way too big for a guy like him, but he just shrugged off the feeling and started searching.

His first class had to be on the bottom floor, as he walked down the hallway, a couple of boys walked past him, bumping into him and screaming for Gamzee to watch where he was going. Gamzee didn't feel like making any enemies just yet, it was his first day after all, so he smiled at them, ignoring the feeling of wanting to beat their face in the ground for talking so rude to him, and kept walking. One of them laughed as Gamzee simply ignored them. He had no time to play with those kinds of people today; maybe tomorrow. The though brought a smile to his face, and a little chuckle in his throat. He scratched his head and continued looking.

For what felt like forever, he finally reached the end of the hallway. All that looking gone to waste, it seems he may have read the map wrong. Gamzee stuffed the map in his pocket, crumbling it a bit, and walked back the other way where he came from. He walked very slowly, not even wanting to go to class anymore. The bell had already rung and everyone seemed to be in class right now; everyone except him. He looked ahead and saw a kid wheeling down the hallway towards him. Gamzee payed no attention to him as he kept walking and looking down at his shoes. He knew the kid would just wheel around him. A few more steps, Gamzee looked up and saw the kid almost hit him, as fast as he was going. With Gamzee's perfect agility, he grabbed the handles in the front, preventing the wheelchair to go any farther.

"Woah, Hey!" Gamzee said at the boy. Though the boy had no response whatsoever. He was looking down at the floor, avoiding meeting Gamzee's stare. He was short, well because he was in a wheelchair, but even if he wasn't he would still probably be shorter than Gamzee. The boy had a brown Mohawk, that was kind of over-grown, but it didn't look that bad at all. Gamzee kept staring at him. "Hey bro? Are you ok?" he thought he might have hurt him, since he grabbed his wheelchair all of sudden. The boy nodded slowly, his face still pointing down at the floor. He took his hand and wiped his cheek. He must have been crying.

"u-uh….i-I'm fine…" stuttered the tearful boy as he took one of his hands that were on his head off and on the wheels of his chair. Gamzee noticed blood on the boys hand and looked up at his head that was stained red. U-um….y-you're…" before the boy could finish whatever he was saying, Gamzee interrupted him, looking at his head.

"Bro, you're motherfucking bleeding!" Gamzee blurted out. The boy probably already knew that, but it was the only thing Gamzee was thinking of at the moment. Seeing a person in pain just struck Gamzee, and pushed him to help anybody that was in trouble or needed someone to be there. He was that kind of a person. As he kept looking at his head, he noticed the boy swaying a little. He was probably getting ready to pass out. Shit! "Don't pass out on me bro!" he said as he got behind the boy and pushed him to the nearest bathroom. He couldn't just leave him out there. Then again, he couldn't take him to the nurse because he failed to know where it was, and he wasn't planning on getting lost again. Gamzee heard the boy mumbling softly, though he couldn't understand what he was trying to say. "Don't worry bro. I got you." Gamzee said as he continued to push him down the hall, trying to find a bathroom.

Once he found an empty bathroom, he pushed the fainted boy in and got out a cloth to wet it. Man, he did not think his first day was gonna go like this. But hey, at least he was helping out a person in need. Maybe the kid would thank him and maybe become his first new friend here. Gamzee ringed out the damp cloth, and turned to the boy. His face was still facing the floor and his so called bangs were slightly covering his face. He picked the kid up from his wheelchair to set him on the sink. Holy shit! This guy was light! He turned to the sink and noticed the boys pants were dangling very awkward like. Until he realized the boy had no legs. That explains his weight. Gamzee focused back on the kids head, and set him down on the sink, his back pressing up against the mirror as his head swung off to the side. Gamzee took the boys head and set the damp cloth on it, trying to clean off the dried blood.

After a couple of minutes, the kid's eyes started to open slowly as he grunted a little. Gamzee noticed that he was awake finally, and continued to clean the rest of the blood off. The boy rubbed his eyes with his hand, looked up at Gamzee.

"You're awake. Cool" Gamzee said as he finished, patting his head once more with the wet cloth, making sure he got off all the blood. "You have motherfucking claw marks in your head, bro." The boy didn't reply to him, only stared. Gamzee felt his stare but didn't mind; he pulled up his sleeves and got some toilet paper. It was very quiet; he couldn't even hear the kids breathing. With the toilet paper in his hand, Gamzee grabbed the boys chin, lifting his face up to his. He noticed how cute the boy was, his eyes were big and brown, that were sparkling from the tears he had been letting go. He saw how the kids face turned slowly red as Gamzee wiped his face. The boy was totally adorable, he couldn't stop staring. He cleaned his face as gently as he could. "You okay?" Suddenly, the boy lifted his face out of Gamzee's grasp and turned, looking away. His cheeks were flushed red and Gamzee could tell.

"Uh…." The boy started out. "..I-i…guess..." the boy looked around like a lost puppy. Probably searching for his wheelchair. Gamzee pushed it over to him and held out his arms. The boy looked down nervously not moving an inch. He was probably wondering how he got into the bathroom. Gamzee looked at the boy and finally said.

"Just helping a bro out" Gamzee lifted the light weighed boy up and into his wheelchair. Gosh he was so cute, thought Gamzee. He couldn't stop staring at the blushing kid. He wondered if the kid was his age. By his facial features of a little boy, he wasn't sure. "My names Gamzee" he said to the kid with a smile. "What's your name, bro?"

"Um…T-Tavros…" he stuttered, holding his head that was probably still in pain. Gamzee couldn't help but smile wider as he walked a little closer to him.

"So Tavbro, are you gonna tell me who did this to you?" He had a feeling it might have been the people he ran into earlier, but he had to make sure. The boy, Tavros started mumbling under his breath, where you could barely hear him.

"I-its…nothing…it happens…uh…all the time..." Once he said that, Gamzee felt kind of…bad all of sudden. It seemed like he didn't want to talk about it. Gamzee shrugged it off.

"OK, bro. whatever you say." Gamzee smiled lazily. "I'm not gonna push you to tell me." If he didn't want to tell him, Gamzee had no problem with that. Tavros smiled which made Gamzee's chest burn a little; but in a good way. Without making any reaction to the sudden feeling, he moved on to his next question. "So, how old are you, Tavbro? If you don't mind me asking" he tried to sound as cool as he could, with his gaze still on Tavros.

"17…uh...what about you?" Gamzee couldn't help but smile even more, he leaned back on the stall, his eyes glued on Tavros's face, which was still red as can be.

"18, I just started going to this school today. Moved out of my parent's house to my own." Gamzee was happy that Tavros wasn't that younger than him. He was very cute, the way his face was blushing a very dark red. He was nervous but controlled himself firmly. Gamzee reached for his phone and turned to Tavros. "Do you have Pester chum?"

"Y-yeah…uh...why?" Tavros asked, shifting nervously in his seat. Gamzee pulled out a piece of paper and pen and wrote his pester chum name on it. When he was finished he handed it to Tavros slowly and smiled.

"There's my pester chum name, you should motherfucking message me." Tavros took the paper and put it in his pocket, nodding his head. "Sweet! Now, let's get you to motherfucking class, bro. 1st period is almost over." Gamzee walked behind Tavros and pushed him out of the bathroom. He didn't know which way was Tavros's class. Hell he still didn't know where his own class was.

"Uh…I think I can do it...Thank you..." Tavros said softly. Gamzee nodded and let go of his wheelchair.

"No problem. Just helping my motherfucking bro out" he waved Tavros goodbye with a big grin on his face and turned around the other way and started walking away. He let out a big sigh as Gamzee's face started to turn light pink. He could hear his heart beat thump fast in his chest. Maybe coming to this school wasn't such a bad idea.

**Oh my god! Oh my god! 3****rd**** Chapter! I'm on a roll! *high-fives laptop screen* w hehe~ Anyway, yeah, this was about Gamzee! Can't wait till Chapter 4! *flies away* HoNK HoNK HoNK! :o)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Gamzee? What an odd name". Thought Tavros as he scribbled on his notebook. He could hear the teacher talking but couldn't focus on her words. He was too busy remembering what happened this morning. His head was still pounding in pain, but he didn't complain about it. He just sort of ignored it. He was too focused on his memory right now. Tavros wondered why Gamzee was so nice to him. He would've expected the guy to call him a freak like everyone else did. He set his hand on top of his head, rubbing the marks that were carved into his head. He let out a big sigh. He knew his grandma would probably notice the marks sooner or later and then want to call the school to see who done it. He didn't want his grandma or anybody else to worry more than they needed to. He didn't mind if they didn't worry at all about him.

After class ended, it was lunch period. Tavros sat in the hallway looking down at the cafeteria doors. He wasn't sure if he should go or not. But he knew if he didn't Nepeta would throw a fit about it later, but then again he wasn't hungry and the lunch room was the last place he wanted to be at. He then remembered he promised Nepeta. Tavros never broke a promise, and if he ever did, he would make do everything to make up for that left behind, broken promise. Tavros sucked in air, pushing out his chest in bravery and finally wheeled into the Lunch room. Like always, people whipped their heads around as the small, handicap boy wheeled himself to the far back table. At the table sat Nepeta, Equius, and John. Tavros saw how Nepeta's eyes got big as she saw Tavros enter the lunch room. With over flowing enthusiasm, she jumped over the table and ran to give Tavros a big hug.

"OOHH! You're here! You're here! Finally!" she squeaked in joy. She grabbed Tavros's chair and pushed him to the table. Tavros waved to John and Equius as they sat there stuffing their faces with the schools unhealthy, but satisfying food. John wiped his face with his sleeve and waved back at Tavros with a smile.

"Hey Tavros! What you been up to? You like never go to lunch anymore?" Tavros shrugged at the question, not knowing how to answer it. He shouldn't say anything about what happened earlier, or Nepeta would get all worked up about it as usual. She was very protective of Tavros, which he appreciated but sometimes it just made him uncomfortable.

"Uh…I guess I'm just…never uh hungry." Tavros was a very skinny boy. To his lack of motivation to eat, he could go days without eating anything, not saying that it's a good thing. He looked over at Nepeta who was making a face at him; a pouty, disappointed face. "…Uh is…there…something wrong…Nepeta?" asked Tavros.

"Yes! You come here to the lunch room but you're not going to eat?!" Nepeta reached inside her lunchbox and pulled out a bag of Cheetos. She handed it to Tavros.

"O-oh…uh I'm fine…Nepeta. No need to uh…give me this" Tavros pushed back the Cheetos she offered to him and made a nervous smile. Nepeta pushed it back to him and nodded firmly. Tavros looked over at Equius who was also staring at him. His eyes were straight on him. Tavros took the Cheetos hesitantly, knowing that if he didn't Equius was probably gonna kick his ass or something for rejecting Nepeta's offer. "…uh…t-thank you…Nepeta." Tavros looked back at Equius, who had his eyes on Nepeta. He was watching her with very closely, with a slight smile on his face. He seemed to be very interested in Nepeta. Well who wouldn't be, she was the most energetic, random person Tavros has ever met. The only thing that bothered Tavros in the back of his mind about Nepeta was that she was too pushy about his love-life; or anyone's love life. She always likes paring up people and then goes out and tries to get them together. She has already tried to set up Tavros 4 times already. The thought of her setting up someone else with him made Tavros sigh nervously.

"Oh, hey guys!" John began say. "I would like you to meet 2 of my friends. Well one of them is a friend, the other one…might be a little more than a friend, if you know what I mean" he raised his eyebrows in a jokingly way and snickers. Nepeta's eye's got big and wide.

"More than a friend!? Who is it?! I must know!" she blurted out. Nepeta rushed through her book bag and pulled out a pink notebook which in fact had cat stickers on it. Not surprisingly. John arched an eyebrow as she went through a couple of pages until stopped at one, covered in names. "I need to write this down!"

"What the hell is that?" asked John, looking over the table.

"This is my paring notebook!" she smiled. "I write down pares I have of my friends and other people." She pointed at Tavros's name. "The only person I haven't gotten a name next to is Tavros. I can't seem to figure out who he likes or who likes him." She huffed. Tavros's face started to turn pink at the comment. "I have Equius's and my name is right next to each other~" she fluttered her eyes at him and smiled wider. Equius smiled back at her. It was actually the first time Tavros ever saw him smile like that. Nepeta giggled and turned back to the notebook. "I have your name John and I did put a couple names beside it, but scratched them out. Now I have someone else to put! Yay!" she cheered.

"Wow…you're weird." John commented. "I'll be right back; Equius hold her back from saying anything when I bring them over, okay?" John finally said as he walked off to find his friends. Well it's good to get more people at this table. It was always the same people. John, Nepeta, Equius, and last Tavros. Though again, he rarely went to lunch in the first place. Tavros opened the Cheetos bag and the smell hit his nostrils instantly. He almost forgotten the smell of Cheetos, it's been so long since he has actually ate them; or anything really. He reached in the bag, and plopped one in his mouth one by one. Nepeta shared her food with Equius as they both took turns on eating the fries.

After a couple minutes, John came back with two new faces following close behind him to the table. John had a big grin on his face. Tavros put his head down avoiding the new comers. He wasn't really good at meeting new people. He would stutter and all that. So it was best if he just hid his face and not say anything.

"Ok, guys. These are the two people I want you to meet. This is Ka-"he was suddenly cut off by Nepeta's loud voice, throwing questions everywhere.

"Which one of you are in love with John?! What are your names? How old are you? Are you ga-"Equius put his hand over Nepeta's mouth gently. She twisted her body but stayed put in her seat; folding her arms like she was throwing a fit.

"I'm, so very sorry, John. You may, continue your introduction." Equius apologized, still having his hand over Nepeta's mouth. John laughed and nodded.

"Ha! Ok. This is Karkat, and this is Gamzee…" Tavros's head shot up and looked over at the two boys standing. Gamzee was looking straight at him and smiled as Tavros looked back. After staring at each other for about a minute, Gamzee broke the eye contact and turned his sight to Nepeta and Equius. "Oh, this is Equius, Nepeta, and Tavros" he pointed at all three of them. Karkat kind of rolled his eyes, completely bored of the introduction.

"Are we gonna eat lunch or are we gonna stand here like dumbass's and individually introduce ourselves? Karkat sat down beside Equius and looked up at John who was still standing. He nodded his head and sat down beside Karkat. Gamzee turned his direction towards Tavros and sat beside him. Tavros stopped eating and completely sat still. He didn't know why his heart was thumping so hard. He could hear it, and he was sure Gamzee could hear it too. Muffles were coming from Equius's hand which was still covering Nepeta's mouth.

"Uh…Equius, I think you can take your hand off he mouth now." Giggled John as he observed Nepeta's squished face. Equius nodded and removed his hand from her mouth. She suddenly gasped for air.

"Gah! Don't do that~! Nepeta said in a squeaky voice. Her attention was now on Gamzee and Karkat. "Ok, as I was saying, which one of you is in love with John?" She held her notebook ready for an answer. Tavros felt so uncomfortable with her asking questions like this. Especially if it was towards this dude he just met. John raised an eyebrow at Karkat and cleared his voice so he would catch his attention. Karkat whipped his head to John.

"What the fuck!? You think I am? John looked at Karkat and smiled sweetly which made a blush cross his cheeks. "S-stop fucking staring at m-me like that!" Karkat said as he put his head down on the table. John looked over at Nepeta and gave her thumbs up. She started writing down on her notebook fast.

"Perfect!" she said. "Besides, I think John and Karkat are very cute together~" she smiled. Karkat's head came up fast and was blabbering about how he would never date John in his life and all that. Even if Karkat said all these negative things, everyone knew he was in love with me.

"Just kiss him already, Karkat." Gamzee said while smirking at him. "We all motherfucking know you want too." Karkat glared at Gamzee and held his middle finger at him. "Love you too Best friend!" Gamzee laughed and looked over at Tavros to see him staring down in his lap. He reached over and waved his hand in front of Tavros's face. "You okay, bro?" Tavros looked up to see Gamzee smiling at him. He dropped his head back down before he could tell he was blushing.

"Uh...yeah." Tavros didn't know why he was acting like this. He knew he was nervous around new people, but with Gamzee, he made him feel…weird. Tavros couldn't explain it. It felt like his stomach was flopping around and his face was burning up. He could feel Gamzee's stare which didn't make this feeling any better, it only made it stronger.

"That's good! So bro, don't forget to message me on Pester Chum." Gamzee couldn't help but smile at Tavros. He knew Tavros was blushing; he wasn't very good at hiding it from Gamzee. The look of Tavros blushing only made Gamzee smile more. He put his head down on the table to get a better angle of Tavros's face. His brown eyes were like shiny marbles. Almost like a doll.

"O-oh…yeah, I won't." He looked up and forced a smile. Gamzee smiled back and sat up, joining the conversation with the rest of the people.

(~~~)

As Tavros got home, he threw his books down on the floor and crawled to his bed. He was lucky it was Friday. That means no one can bother him until Monday, not including his Grandpa. He stared up at his ceiling and pulled out the piece of paper Gamzee gave him. Tavros wanted to message him but what would he say. He just got home; he didn't want Gamzee thinking he waited all day just to talk. As always, Tavros was over-thinking things; developing a headache. He sat up finally and took out his phone. His hands were shaking rapidly as he typed in Gamzee's name. He stopped as his grandma came into his room with plate of food.

"Hey sweetie, I made you a snack~" she sat the plate down on his desk and turned to him. "Do you want anything else?" Tavros shook his head and looked back down at his phone. Maybe he should wait to message him. He put his phone down and slightly smiled at his grandma.

"Thank you…I'm...uh fine." Tavros mumbled. His grandma smiled back and left the room, closing the door shut. He looked over at the plate and sighed. He got in his wheelchair and took the plate, emptying it in the trash. He had to get rid of the food somehow. He set the empty plate on his bed and wheeled over to the computer. Maybe Vriska was online. He stopped as he logged into Pester Chum. He looked over his shoulder and stared at the paper on his bed. He did tell Gamzee he would message him. "ugh…" he wheeled back over to his bed and got the paper and brought it over to his computer. "Ok…play cool…y-you got t-this…" Tavros pushed himself to message Gamzee.

(adiosToreador Logged in)

This was it. He slowly typed in Gamzee's name and clicked enter.

(adiosToreador Messaged terminallyCapricious)

AT- Uh,,,HELLO,,,ITs TAVROs

Tavros waited patiently for Gamzee to reply.

TC- HeY TaVBrO wHaTs uP?

AT-,,,JUsT CHILLEN,,,UH YOU,

TC- iM dOinG mOtHeRfUCkING gOoD

AT- that's,,,GOOD,,

TC- So dO yOu WaNt tO HaNg oUt

AT- NOw,,

TC- SuRE, I hAvE nOtHinG bEtTeR tO dO. BeSiDes ItS mOthErFuCkInG FriDaY. We nEeD tO cHiLl sOoNeR oR lAtEr.

AT-,,,UH,,,I GUEss,,,I,,, HAvE SOMe VIDeO GAMes,,,IF YOU wANT TO PLAY,,,

TC- SwEeT! So iM cOmInG oVeR tO yOuR pLaCE

Tavros gave him his address and all that information. Gamzee relied saying he will be there in 20 minutes. Tavros looked around his room which was a mess. Clothes everywhere and game cards scattered all over the room. Well now would be a good time to clean up.

**[Well that's it for chapter 4! :3 mah gerd, that was long! Sorry it took so long~ I honestly don't know how many chapters I'm doing, soooo, yeah cx Anyway~ thank you for reading my crappy chapters, I'm improving slowly! Bah-Bye! OuO]**


	5. Chapter 5

Cleaning up a room in a wheelchair can be pretty challenging. Tavros bent over and scooped up a couple of dirty shirts and threw them in the hamper. He knew his grandma wouldn't mind him having a friend over, but just to make sure he opened the door to find his grandma drowned in her cooking shows. He wheeled in, beside the TV and looked at her.

"Uh…y-you wouldn't mind…if I have...a friend over?" He didn't know what his grandma would say. This is the first time he has actually brought someone over. His grandma looked up surprised.

"Oh! No dear, I don't mind!" she smiled sweetly. "I'm glad you have a friend coming over. Your grandpa is asleep so he won't be a bother. What time is your friend coming?" Tavros looked over at the clock, it was 5:47. He estimated on how long it would take to get here.

"…About…uh…6:00.." His grandma nodded and got up from the couch, ruffling his hair.

"Ok, I'll go make some sweets. I just learned how to make these delicious cookies!" she rushed into the kitchen before Tavros could say anything else. He never saw he grandma run so fast before. He didn't have time to observe his grandma; he had to go finish cleaning his room.

Gamzee got into his car and looked at his phone smiling, lightly blushing. He was happy that he was going over to Tavros's house. It could be the perfect time to get to know each other. Gamzee started the car and went searching.

The clock glowed green numbers, 5:50. He had 10 minutes. Tavros wheeled around his room, picking up clothes and cards. He straightened his computer desk and got out the game console and controllers. He made his bed as best as he could. Again, cleaning a room in a wheelchair isn't as easy as it seems. Tavros heard his grandma dropping pots and pans everywhere. She was probably in hurrying as well. He cut off his desktop and sat there; analyzing the room for anything he missed. His room looked better than it did. He picked up a couple of games and set them in his lap, going through them. He didn't know what kind of games Gamzee liked. Tavros had all kinds of video games. Shooting games, rpg games, fighting games, racing games, ect. He just didn't know what games they shou-

"Hey Tavbro~" said a voice suddenly, making him jump and drop all the games. Tavros turned around embarrassed and saw Gamzee standing in the middle of his room smiling. "Do you need help?" Gamzee looked down at the games scattered on the floor. Tavros looked down and blushed harder.

"…u-uh…no…I got it" Tavros reached down and started picking up the games. Gamzee walked over and kneeled down beside him, helping picking up the games. "…um…t-thanks" Gamzee smiled and nodded his head.

"Wow, you have a lot of motherfucking games." Said Gamzee as he stared at some of them. "I don't normally play video games. Mostly because I don't have any motherfucking time too." Gamzee got up and sat on Tavros's bed and leaned back against the wall. "So which game are we playing, bro?" Tavros looked at a couple and found one shooting game he hasn't played in awhile. He held it up to Gamzee.

"How about…this one?" Gamzee nodded and kept smiling. "So...uh…sorry for asking…b-but…how did you…get inside my house?"

"Your grandma let me in. I was knocking on the motherfucking door forever" he laughed. Tavros was so worried and focused on what games to play he didn't even noticed Gamzee was knocking at the front door. Tavros began to apologize but Gamzee cut him off. "Its fine bro~ No need to apologize." His grandma soon came in with a plate of cookies.

"I see you found your way to Tavros's room" she smiled at Gamzee. "So your friends with Tavros?" Gamzee looked over at Tavros, who was being to blush.

"Yes ma'am." His grandma smiled and set the plate down, and turned to Tavros.

"I don't know why you waited this long to let your friend come over? He is so nice, and not bad looking" she laughed. Tavros face was getting redder at the second. His grandma exited the room and shut the room behind her. He looked over at Gamzee who was still smiling.

"Your grandma seems really nice" Gamzee said while picking up a cookie and looking at it. Tavros turned and got the two controllers and put in the game. "So do you live with anyone else besides your grandma?"

"uh…" Tavros sat up straight and cut on the console. "I live…with my grandpa also…" He heard Gamzee shift around in his bed. "He's asleep so…yeah"

"Oh. Well maybe I could meet him some other motherfucking day" he fell back, lying on the bed while staring at the ceiling. Tavros wheeled over to the bed, and hopped up on the bed next to him, and handed Gamzee a controller nervously.

"Well…Uh…I-I don't think…yeah." Gamzee sat up with a confused expression.

"What? Does your granddad not like visitors or something...Or is he shy like you?" Gamzee's smiled reappeared as he looked at Tavros with half lidded eyes. Tavros felt his face get hot again. He was sure he was blushing again. Tavros shifted nervously and faced the TV.

"….um…n-no…he just…l-let's just play the game" He hit the start button and kept his eyes on the TV. Gamzee grabbed his controller and kept looking at it.

"Bro, what are the controls? I totally forgot how to work these motherfucking things." He laughed. Gamzee kept twisting his fingers around the controller awkwardly. "Mind helping a bro out?" he asked. Tavros paused the game and looked over at Gamzee's hands that were in an awkward position. Tavros giggled.

"Ok, first…you're holding the controller wrong. Look." He held his controller up for a demonstration. Gamzee changed his hands and held it like Tavros. But his fingers were still slightly mixed up with the buttons. "Ok this one is to shoot and this one is to move and all that." Tavros watched as Gamzee kept rearranging his fingers.

"Like that bro?" Gamzee held up his controller. His fingers were still wrong. Tavros reached over and grabbed Gamzee's hands and positioned them to the right buttons. Gamzee stared at Tavros as he grabbed his hands. Tavros's hands were soft and warm. The touch of his skin sent chills up Gamzee's spine. His hands were a very light tan like the rest of his body was. Gamzee wondered if he was smooth like that all over. Thoughts started to get into Gamzee's mind now. He shouldn't be thinking about those things. He was afraid he would scare his friend away if he had anymore thoughts like that. He shook them away and smiled at Tavros. "Thanks Tavbro." Tavros smiled back, oblivious of what he just did and started the game. He was too focused on the game he didn't realize he actually touched Gamzee's hands. If he was actually paying attention, he would've freaked out.

After an hour of Tavros killing Gamzee over a hundred times, Gamzee dropped the controller on the bed and stretched letting out a big yawn. Tavros kept his eyes glued on the screen and kept killing Gamzee's player.

"Do you have any Faygo?" asked Gamzee. It took Tavros a little while to respond to Gamzee's question.

"Oh, I don't know. You can go look if you want." Gamzee looked around Tavros's room. His room was cleaner than his own. He had Faygo bottles everywhere and clothes scattered. He got off the bed and looked around Tavros's room.

"Nah, you probably don't." he kept looking around at Tavros's shelves and all. His room was very organized. "Hey, Tavbro?" he called out. Tavros put his game on pause and looked over. "I don't have to go to work tomorrow and I really don't feel like motherfucking driving home, you think maybe I could stay over for the night?" Gamzee asked while looking at some video game boxes. Tavros's heart stopped at that question. He didn't know what to say. He's never had a person stay over at his house before. He looked over at the clock. It was already 7.

"Uh…I mean…I…" he didn't know if you should say no or yes. If he did say no it would make it seem like he didn't want him over. But if he said yes, then, Gamzee would be spending the night at his house. "…i…I guess…you can." Tavros nodded along with his words. Gamzee turned around with a sly smile. "Let me just…reassure my…grandma." Tavros wriggled in his chair and wheeled out the door to the living room. "Um….Grandma?"

His grandma paused her movie and looked up. "Yes dear? Do you need something?" Tavros fiddled with his fingers and tried to make eye contact with her. He wasn't really good at eye contact.

"C-can…Gamzee…stay over…?" he wanted his grandma to say something like his grandpa wasn't in the mood, or they had stuff to do; just a reason to say no.

"Of course, sweetie! I'll get the air mattress!" she hopped up and went through the hallway closet. So much for a no. Tavros let out a nervous sigh.

Gamzee kept looking through Tavros's stuff while he was gone. He stopped as he looked down at his hand. He couldn't get over the feeling of Tavros's hand touching his. It was like he could still feel his soft skin pressing against his. A soft blush came on Gamzee's face. He touched his hand and smiled. Tavros wheeled in the room with an air mattress in his hands. Gamzee whipped his head around and saw Tavros setting it down on the floor.

"Uh…she said…yes. So she gave me this." Gamzee looked down at the air-mattress and then back at Tavros. "I hope…you don't mind. I-I mean…I could sleep here…and you can-"Gamzee stood up and walked over.

"It's motherfucking perfect, Tavbro! Thanks." He pushed the air-mattress to the side and looked at Tavros. "So what do you want to do now? Asked Gamzee. Tavros looked around and saw his gaming cards sitting on his dresser. He wheeled over and reached up to them.

"We could play this." He showed Gamzee the cards. "…well…if you want to…" Gamzee took one out of his hands and looked at it.

"Wow. Bro, this is motherfucking shiny and shit! Do all of them shine like this?" Tavros laughed at his comment and nodded as he handed another card to Gamzee. "I don't even know how to play this motherfucking game, but it must be motherfucking sweet!" Gamzee plopped down in front of Tavros and stared at the cards. Tavros explained what each card meant and what they did. They played the card game for hours, talking about stupid shit and laughing together. Gamzee seemed to be really interested in it. Well maybe interested in the cards designs. At about 12am Tavros began to yawn and rub his eyes. Gamzee looked up. "You tired bro?" Tavros nodded as he yawned again.

"…eh s-sorry…I'm normally not…tired at this time." Tavros kept rubbing his eyes.

"Its fine, Tavbro. I'm getting kind of tired myself." Gamzee stood up and held out his arms in front of Tavros. "You gotta get in bed somehow, right?" Tavros looked at his arms nervously but he didn't have energy to reject his offer and try to climb in bed himself. Tavros wrapped his arms around Gamzee's neck as he picked him up. Gamzee felt Tavros's warm skin touch the back of his neck soft. Since Tavros was light-weight; it wasn't a struggle for Gamzee. As much as he wanted to just hold Tavros for a little longer, he set him down on the bed as Tavros let go Gamzee.

"Heh…Thanks, Gamzee." Tavros smiled. Even though he hasn't known Gamzee that long, he felt happy around him. He has never felt so happy around someone before. Tavros watched as Gamzee put his bed together.

"You're welcome, Tav. What are motherfucking bro's for?" Gamzee smiled as he layed down on the mattress. "Man, this motherfucking thing is more comfortable than my own bed!" he laughed. Tavros laughed with him. "Hey, you don't mind if I use your bathroom?"

"Oh, no. Go ahead." Tavros relied. It was the perfect time for him to get change anyway. Gamzee got up and walked over to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Tavros pulled his shirt off and put on a white tank-top. He looked down at his pants and just stared. He decided to leave on his pants. He crawled under his covers and layed there, staring up at the ceiling. Gamzee came out after awhile, shirtless. He was kind of pale, but he had an average of muscles, though he was skinny. Tavros looked over and his face got completely red. He looked away, trying to avoid Gamzee shirtless. He heard the sound of Gamzee crawling under the sheets. Tavros looked over and saw Gamzee staring directly at him, smiling. It made Tavros jump a little. Gamzee chuckled under the sheet.

"Didn't mean to scare you, bro." Tavros smiled and shifted a little into a different position.

"Its fine…Heh" he looked back over at Gamzee. His eyes were shut though he knew he was still awake. His eyelashes were very long. Even for a boy. But it didn't look bad, actually cute. Tavros caught himself at the word cute. Was he calling Gamzee cute? He kept staring at Gamzee, analyzing his face. He wasn't bad looking. His face was long and pale, but looked so smooth with no blemishes. Almost flawless. Tavros felt himself smile at the sight of Gamzee. He suddenly felt a weird feeling in his stomach. It wasn't pain, it was just weirdness. The strange feeling traveled up to his chest. Tavros didn't understand it, but he kind of liked it. He reached over to turn off the lamp. "…Goodnight, Gamzee." he shut off the lamp and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight, Tavros…"

**DAAAWWWW~! HOW KAWAII! u 3 Already on Chapter 5. Man this story is flying by! Thank you for reading! You're not the only one that is excited about this story. I get all excited myself just by typing it! lol See you in Chapter 6! Bah Bye H0NK! :o) hehe**


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a couple of weeks since Tavros met Gamzee, and he has never been so attached to someone before. The first thing he did when he came home was just to talk to Gamzee. Ever since he met him, he has been smiling more than usual. His grandma even recognized the difference in his mood. His grandpa noticed too, and would try to destroy every time he got a chance, but Tavros would just ignore his insults like he always did. Tavros didn't have school since it was a holiday. Gamzee had work so he couldn't come just yet. Tavros wondered what Gamzee's house looks like. He's never been over at his place before. Maybe he could come over today when Gamzee got off work. He would have to ask him though. Tavros looked around his room for something to do. He stopped at his computer. Playing computer games would probably make time go by faster. As Tavros sat there he saw what someone was messaging him Pester Chum. It was Nepeta.

(adiosToreador Logged in. Message from arsenicCatnip)

AC- Hey Tavros! :33

AT-HELLO NEPETa }:)

AC- Wow~ you're in a happy mood! *head goes off to the side*

AT- HEH YEaH,,,UH,,iM GOING TO GO HaNG OUT WITH GaMZEE,,,aFTEr HE'S OFF WORK

AC- Cool~ *looks at you suspiciously* you s33m to be getting really comfortable with him~

AT-,,,UH,,,,WHaT DO YOU MEaN,,,N-NO I HaVENT,,,,

AC- You like him! Don't you!? :33 Ooohhh~ *jumps up in the air*

AT- N-NO ITS NOT,,,LIKE THaT,,,

AC- C'mon Tavros~ you know you like him! I know you like him~ I have someone to put next to your name finally! :33 Yay~

AT- NEPETa PLEaSE DON'T,,,,I,,,EVEN IF I DID LIKE,,HIM,,,I DON'T KNOW IF,,,HE WOULD LIKE ME baCK,,,

AC- That's when you make your move! Don't worry I won't tell anyone you like him, but you have to tell him~!

AT- I NEVEr,,SaID I LIKED HIM,,,

AC-You have not said it, but I can tell~ *starts dancing and jumping around*

AT-,,,,UH,,,C-CaN WE NOT TaLK ABOUT THIS,,,

AC- Hehe~ Well I have to go anyway~ I have "plans" with Equius. :33 See you later Tavros. Have fun with Gamzee *winks*

(arsenicCatnip Offline)

Tavros stared at the last thing she said. Now he had the thought about him and Gamzee in his head. He started getting that weird feeling again. He's been getting that feeling a lot lately. He gripped his shirt where his chest was and breathed in nervously. He could feel his heart racing just from the conversation he had. Did he actually like Gamzee like that? Tavros wasn't sure. He's never liked anyone before so he doesn't really know what it feels like when you "like" someone. What if he did like Gamzee? What would Gamzee say? Does Gamzee even like him back? Does he even like boys? All these questions filled Tavros's head instantly. It would be weird to straight up and ask Gamzee if he liked him. And if he said no then it would just be awkward. Tavros sighed in frustration and leaned back in his chair. He was going to play a game, but he couldn't get the image of Gamzee out of his head. Maybe if he layed down for a little bit the thought would go away. He went to go lay down but suddenly a noise came from his computer. Someone else was trying to reach him. Tavros wheeled back over and clicked on the blinking window. It was Gamzee.

(terminallyCapricious messaged adiosToreador)

TC- HeY TaVBrO :o)

AT- ,,,HELLO GaMZEE

AT-I,,,UH,,,THOUGHT YOU WERE,,At WORK,,

TC- YeAh I wAs

TC-I tOlD yOu I gEt oFf aT 3 toDaY

Tavros turned and looked at his clock. It was 3:14. He turned back to his desktop.

AT- OH,,,I MUST HaVE NOT bEEN,,,PaYING aTTENTION TO THE TIME,,,

AT- SORRY,,,

TC- DoNt mOtHErFucKinG apologized, BrO.

TC- ItS cOoL

TC- :o)

AT- ,,OH,,,OK,,,}:)

TC- So wHaT aRe wE dOiNg tOdAy TaVBrO?

TC- YoUr pLaCE?

AT- WELL,,,I WaS THINKING,,,WE aLWaYS GO TO,,,UH MY HOUSE,,,

AT-,,,IVE NEVEr BEEN,,,aT YOUrS YET,,

TC- Ok BrO

TC- iF that's wHaT yOu WaNT. iLl bE tHeRE iN 10 MiNuTeS tO gEt yOU.

TC- :o) H0NK

AT- OK,,,SEE YOU LaTEr,,,}:)

(adiosToreador Logged off)

Tavros wheeled out of his room into the living room. He was already dressed and showered so all he had to do was wait. His grandma was in the kitchen probably cooking something and his grandpa was on the couch watching TV as he usually does. His grandpa looked over at Tavros with his cold stare.

"Where are you going all dressed up?" he snorted. Tavros looked down at his clothes. He wasn't really dressed up. He just had an old t-shirt on and jeans.

"Uh…I'm going…to my friend's house…" Tavros replied. His grandpa started to chuckle at his response.

"You have a friend? How much did you pay this fellow?" his question made Tavros very uncomfortable. He shifted around in his chair, thinking if he should just tell Gamzee he couldn't go and just hide out in his room all day. "I couldn't imagine what shit you put that kid into. You already bury me in 6ft of shit every damn day!" His grandpa opened a beer and chugged it. Tavros's grandma walked in the living and snatched the beer out of his hands.

"You leave that child alone." She hissed. Tavros's grandpa grumbled and clenched his hand.

"How can you even stand the boy? He is a sad excuse for a grandson! He kille-"His grandpa was cut off from a knock at the door. Tavros sat there very still as his grandpa went and opened it.

"Oh, hello Gamzee" she said all cheerful, ignoring the fact of what just happened. She turned to Tavros and smiled sweetly. "Your friends here, dear. I wouldn't keep him waiting." Tavros wheeled out the front door to see Gamzee on his front porch. Gamzee had on baggy black jeans with holes where the knees were, a black t-shirt, and his same jacket he wore every day. "You two have fun~" said Tavros's grandma as she shut the door. Gamzee smiled at Tavros.

"Ready to go Tav?" Gamzee pushed Tavros down the sidewalk to his truck. Tavros was silent. His good mood was destroyed in a matter of seconds. Gamzee helped Tavros in his truck and put his wheelchair in the back of his car, and got in the front. Gamzee looked over Tavros who was staring down at the floor. "Is there something wrong, bro?" Gamzee could tell there was something wrong, he just didn't know what. Tavros shook his head and forced a smile on his face. Like his grandpa said, he does put Gamzee through a lot of his shit. Gamzee seems to worry about him a lot, and he always has to help him get to his classes to make sure no one bothers him. Gamzee messages him every day to make sure he's in a good mood. Tavros never asked Gamzee to do all that, if he could, he would tell Gamzee to not worry about him. But he knew Gamzee would refuse. His smile wasn't really convincing but at least it stopped Gamzee from asking him what was wrong for now. "So what do you motherfucking want to do at my place?" Tavros shrugged.

"I don't know…how about…a movie?" It was the only idea that Tavros could come up with. He didn't really know what Gamzee had in his house to entertain himself. Since he did live alone. Gamzee smiled at the idea and nodded.

"Okay Tavbro! Movie it is!" Once they got to Gamzee's house. His house was smaller than Tavros's, but it didn't look bad. Gamzee helped Tavros to the door and let him in. His house was still full of boxes and there was a lot of space inside. Gamzee shut the door and walked to the kitchen. "Hey, you want a Faygo, bro? It's full of miracles!" Tavros kept looking around his house. It was pretty clean than he expected it to be. Besides all the boxes that were piled up, it wasn't a bad looking place.

"Oh, yeah…sure." Tavros said as he spotted the movies. "What movie…are we watching?" Gamzee came in the living room with two Faygo's and a bag of chips. He set them down on the coffee table and sat down.

"Don't know, bro. What do you motherfucking prefer?" Tavros shrugged. He didn't really watch a lot of movies so he had no idea what movie he would actually enjoy. Gamzee thought for a minute then a big grin appeared. "I know what movie to watch." He got up and ruffled through the box of movies and pulled out one. It was a horror movie. Tavros didn't really think he would like scary movies but he didn't want Gamzee to think he was scared to watch it. Gamzee put the movie in and cut on the TV, sitting on the couch. Tavros slid out of his wheelchair, sitting beside Gamzee. He grabbed a Faygo Gamzee laid out for him, and opened it taking a gulp. It had a weird taste to it, but it was still good. He looked over at Gamzee who had his eyes glued on the TV screen as the movie started.

Tavros sat still trying to watch it. There was so much blood and gore, it made Tavros's stomach turn; almost making him puke. As he was sitting there scared shitless, Gamzee was sitting next to him laughing as someone got their head sawed off. Tavros tried to keep calm through the jump scares. He hated jump scares. They gave him a mini heart attack. Gamzee showed no signs of fear, only humor. Who laughs at a horror movie?

"Woah bro! Did you motherfuckin see that!?" laughed Gamzee. "That dude is a motherfucking goner." Tavros tried to keep his eyes on the TV for as long as he could. He wasn't scared, he was brave. All of sudden there was jump scare and it made Tavros swing back against the couch and clutch to Gamzee's arm, hiding his face. Gamzee looked down at Tavros who was hiding. The sight of Tavros made Gamzee's chest just explode. He was so cute, he couldn't help but smile. "…uh, bro…you okay?" He tried to keep his cool, but with Tavros literally on him it was hard. After a couple minutes of hiding, Tavros realized what he was doing. He looked at his hands that were gripping Gamzee's shirt tightly. Tavros's face started to turn bright pink.

"…y-yeah…I-I'm fine…" Tavros knew if he lifted his face Gamzee would see him blushing. He remembered what Nepeta told him earlier today. About him telling Gamzee he liked him. Did he like Gamzee? Well of course he liked him as a friend, but did he like him more than just a friend. Tavros's hands started to shake as they were still clinging onto Gamzee's shirt. He didn't know. It was all so confusing to him. Tavros could hear Gamzee's heart beat, which was beating rapidly. Or was that his own?

"Tavros…" Gamzee's voice was firm now. Usually it was all calm and laid back. It kind of scared Tavros. What if he was upset at Tavros for clinging onto him? He looked up slowly and felt something soft touch his lips suddenly. Gamzee was kissing him. Tavros eyes were wide opened as Gamzee moved his lips across his. He could see that Gamzee was blushing just as much as he was. Tavros clenched to his shirt tighter and closed his eyes. Gamzee pulled away letting out a gasp of air. He stared at Tavros and started to turn away. "I'm sorry…" Tavros said nothing as he was still trying to process what just happened. Gamzee slightly turned his head looking at Tavros. His eyes were dark and gloomy. Gamzee started to get up while taking Tavros's hands off his shirt. "…I'll be right ba-"Tavros grabbed Gamzee and pulled him into a hug.

"Uh…I…" Tavros couldn't seem to get the three words out. It was like they were trapped inside of his lungs. He hugged Gamzee tighter. "I-i…I like you…G-Gamzee…" Tavros's heart was beating out of control now. The sound of those three words sent chills down Gamzee's spine. He hugged Tavros back.

"I like you too, bro" Gamzee smiled at Tavros and brought his lips against his again. Tavros felt Gamzee's tongue slid against his lips. He nervously opened his mouth a little and Gamzee slid in Tavros's mouth, exploring the inside. Tavros clenched his hands tighter, shaking. Gamzee pulled away and started planting small kisses on Tavros's neck. It felt so good; Tavros began panting and letting out small moans. He's never heard him make a noise like that before. It was so embarrassing. He covered his mouth with his hand as Gamzee began sucking and kissing his neck softly. His hand didn't completely muffle the sounds. They found their way out. "You're so cute…" Gamzee mumbled, still kissing Tavros's neck softly. It made Tavros arch his back as little moans escaped the back of his throat. He felt Gamzee's hands go up Tavros's shirt as they pushed him down on his back. He was now on top of Tavros, rubbing his hands on Tavros's stomach and nibbling on his neck.

"Hah…uh...G-Gamzee…" Tavros panted. Gamzee stopped and looked down at Tavros, breathing heavy. "Are…are we…uh…dating?" Gamzee smiled at the question.

"I have no motherfucking problem with that…that is, if you want to date?" Tavros had to think. He has never dated anyone before, especially not a guy. He has never pictured himself with anyone.

"I…I guess…I don't have a problem…either." That answer made Gamzee smile even more as he leaned and put his forehead to Tavros's, looking into his deep chocolate eyes.

"So is that a yes?" he's voice was smooth and calm. Tavros nodded, smiling back. Gamzee could feel his chest overfill with joy as he kissed Tavros's nose gently.

"Uh…G-Gamzee...c-can you…um…do that... again?" Tavros moved his head, exposing his neck that was covered in little red marks. He couldn't get enough of the feeling. Gamzee grinned and started kissing and sucking on Tavros's neck again. He let out a moan as Gamzee sucked hard and started to nibble on the sensitive skin. Tavros wrapped his arms around Gamzee tightly and kept slightly moaning. After awhile, Gamzee stopped and looked at Tavros with a smile on his face.

"You're so motherfucking adorable" He sat up and pulled Tavros in his lap, wrapping his arms around him. Tavros face was hot, and he was still panting. His body was shaking slightly. He felt like he could pass out anytime soon. Gamzee put his forehead to his and kissed Tavros softly. Tavros kissed back as best as he could, his lips were shaking, so it was very difficult. The movie had ended and they were just sitting there kissing each other back and forth. Gamzee pulled away and looked at the time. It was 6. He turned back to Tavros and smiled. "Hey, do you want to stay the night at my house?" A shock of nervousness came over Tavros.

"B-but…we have school tomorrow…"

"I can drive you too school tomorrow. No motherfucking problem." He held Tavros closer to him. "I just want to spend more time with you. You know since we are dating now."

"o-oh…uh…can I call my…grandma first? I-I don't…want to keep her worrying" Gamzee nodded and set Tavros on the couch.

"I'll be right back, ok?" Gamzee got up and kissed Tavros on the forehead and walked into the back bedroom. Tavros pulled out his phone and started calling his grandma. He expected her to be asking a billion of questions, but she was really calm and said it was alright for him to stay the night. He clicked the end button and sighed. Gamzee came walking down the hallway with a bottle in his hand. He sat down beside Tavros and poured out two pills and plopped them in his mouth, taking a swig of Faygo. Tavros watched as he took it and looked down at the bottle.

"What's that?" he asked. Gamzee took another swig of the Faygo and closed it.

"It's just stuff I have to take. No need to worry bro" he ruffled Tavros's hair and sat the Faygo down. "So what did your G-ma say?" He leaned back into the couch waiting for Tavros's answer.

"O-oh. Uh…she said she didn't have a problem…with it." Tavros felt his stomach flopping around as he felt Gamzee's hand rubbing his back.

"Motherfucking wicked." Gamzee sat up looking at Tavros with a sly sneaky smile. "So…do you want to motherfucking make out?" Tavros's face blushed a dark red.

"U-uh…I-...I…" Tavros was soon cut off when Gamzee tackled him to the couch and started kissing him deeply. Tavros squirmed around as Gamzee pressed his lips against his. "Nnmm…! G-Gamzee…! Tavros gasped out. He could here Gamzee chuckle as he kept kissing.

**Yeah that's all I'm gonna write for now~ ._. Maybe I'll make the next chapter a little bit longer, I don't know~ OuO but please, favorite, review, or whatever you decide. Give me thoughts about it, should I change something? Did you like it? Don't be afraid to tell me~! :o) Anyway~ I'm gone, Bah-Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

That night was great. Gamzee and Tavros just cuddled and had some kissing involved too, but that was only because Gamzee kept surprise attacking him. Tavros has never felt so close to anyone before. He feels like he could tell Gamzee anything, although Tavros was still a little embarrassed to show his feelings all the way towards Gamzee, he tried his best to show it. Tavros didn't really show his affection in public, he was too paranoid of what others would think and what might happen to him next. Kids already bullied him for being handicap and all, but now they would bully him for being gay too. He tried not to put so much thought into that, just simply pushed it away whenever it popped in his mind.

After about three months of dating and non-stop sloppy make outs, Gamzee was talking about taking it to the next level; the next stage. This really made Tavros uncomfortable. He has never done anything like that in his life. He doubts he even knew how to do it right. I mean, he has searched it up before just out of curiosity but still lacked some knowledge about it. He hasn't even told his Grandma or his Grandpa about his relationship. He had a feeling his Grandma would be ashamed about him being gay, and his relationship with his Grandpa would only get worse. They were over at Gamzee's house, alone. Tavros shifted in his seat as Gamzee continued on with the discussion.

"So what do you think, Tav?" Gamzee looked over at Tavros who was blushing really lightly and shifting around non-stop, like he couldn't keep still. Tavros began stuttering.

"Uh…i-i…" he tried to clear his throat, but it felt like his words were hanging on to dear life in the back of his throat, refusing to come out. Before he could say anything, he felt Gamzee ruffle his hair and laughed.

"Ha, its ok, Tavbabe. I know how you feel about this topic. We don't have to do it, if you don't want to. I can wait as long as you want to. No problem." He could hear the disappointment in his words but he still managed a smile. Tavros felt bad about rejecting Gamzee's idea. It wasn't a bad idea, but Tavros was just too nervous. He would find it completely awkward, with not having any legs and all. Even though Gamzee has never said anything about him lacking legs, he just had this feeling Gamzee would think about it. Maybe he was being too paranoid about the whole thing.

"I-…I'm…s-sorry…" Tavros managed to let out. Gamzee just smiled and hugged him tightly and gave him a small peck on the cheek that made Tavros's face heat up.

"No need to apologize. I should be the one saying sorry here." He pulled Tavros closer to his chest. "I made you very motherfucking uncomfortable, and I'm all up and sorry Tav." Tavros put his head on Gamzee's chest as he listened to the rhythm of his beating heart. It was beating quite fast than normal. It was like music to him. Tavros smiled and buried his face into Gamzee's shirt.

"…It's uh ok, Gamzee" he appreciated that Gamzee didn't have a problem waiting for him. Since this was his first time and all. Hell, Gamzee was his first kiss. He wasn't sure if this was Gamzee's first time. Probably not since he was so calm and cool about asking. But he was just guessing. He felt Gamzee's hand cup his cheeks as his face was pulled up to his. He had his usual lazy smile and half-lidded eyes. He was actually very attractive to Tavros. His face looked so flawless to him. Gamzee welcomed Tavros's lips with his, making Tavros blush a deep red.

"You're so cute" Gamzee mumbled still connecting his lips Tavros's, refusing to move away. He noticed Tavros was trembling as his hands were on his lap, shaking uncontrollably. Even though they have been dating for a few months, Tavros was still nervous about showing his feelings or desires whatsoever. But he has noticed that Tavros has opened up a little each day. Gamzee grabbed Tavros's hands and held them as he continued to kiss him gently. To Gamzee, Tavros was like a slick piece of glass; so fragile. Gamzee handled Tavros with care as if he could break just by touching him. Tavros pulled away from the long kiss, catching his breath. His breathing was heavy and shaky. "You ok, Tavbabe?" Gamzee asked.

"Y-yeah…I'm fine." It felt like his heart was going to stop any second. It was beating so fast, the sound was traveling all the way up Tavros's body to his ears. Gamzee kept staring at Tavros and then finally smiled.

"Good…" he put his forehead against Tavros's and whispered softly. "I don't want anything to happen to my miracle…" his warm breath hit across Tavros's lips. It sent chills up his spine in a matter of seconds. Gamzee turned his head and looked at the clock. He sighed and turned back. "Hey, Tav. I have work today. I can drop you off at your motherfucking house before I leave." Tavros looked over at the clock too and nodded with a disappointed smile.

"Ok…" He mumbled as he looked down at his hands that were intertwined with Gamzee's. He didn't like it when he couldn't talk to Gamzee, but I guess it couldn't be helped. He had to go to work and all. Gamzee lifted Tavros's chin up with one hand and smiled.

"Don't look so upset, bro. I promise I'll message you right when I get home." He showed his teeth as he smiled wider. Tavros nodded and tried to smile back. Gamzee chuckled and kissed him once more. It was a quiet, still kiss. No movement involved. Just complete silence.

Gamzee dropped Tavros at his house and wheeled him up to the front door. He gave him a quick peck on the cheek before his Grandma could open the door. He then left, pretty upset he couldn't spend another minute with Tav. Gamzee worked in a little store that was down the street. It was one of those stores that weren't really known world-wide and no one ever remembered the name of it, but a lot of people would go and buy things at the last minute. Since this was a small town, Gamzee knew a lot of people that would come in and out of the store. His boss was really nice to him but sometimes got on to Gamzee about him messing up or breaking something. But always cut him some slack in the end. He didn't get paid a lot of money, but enough to pay his rent and all that stuff. Gamzee walked in the store as one of the store clerks smiled and welcomed him.

"What's up Gamzee? How are you?" it was a kid with blonde hair, he wore sun glasses all the time for no reason, maybe it was habit. Gamzee couldn't really remember his name. He knew the guy told him like once or twice before. The guy was Gamzee's age, though never saw him at his school. Maybe he didn't go to school. He was probably one of those drop outs.

"Nothing much man. Just got done chillen with my boy" Everyone who knew Gamzee knew he had a boyfriend. Nobody had a problem with it too, and if somebody did they never said anything about it to him. The guy pushed up his sunglasses and smiled.

"Who is this boyfriend of yours?" he asked. "I might know him." Gamzee walked behind the counter and started opening boxes.

"Tavros Nitram" Gamzee said with a smile. The thought of Tavros made Gamzee's heart flutter almost. Or well that's how it felt like. The guy stood there thinking but shook his head in response.

"No, I don't think I know him." Gamzee shrugged and went off stacking food on shelves.

"Well bro, I wouldn't expect you to motherfucking know him. He's really motherfucking shy and all, so he doesn't know a lot of people."

Back at Tavros's house, Tavros sat alone in his room messing with some gaming cards that were scattered across the floor. He fumbled with them bored out of his mind. For some reason he felt like he never got to spend enough time with Gamzee. He would always have to go to work and then school was on the side, so they never got enough time alone. They haven't even had a date yet. I mean, they have went out to eat at like fast food restaurant but it wasn't really a date since John was there and Johns new boyfriend Karkat.

Tavros got up in his wheelchair and went past the door to his computer but stopped once he heard his grandpa screaming. He yanked the door open and wheeled down the hallway to find his grandpa holding a half opened beer bottle. He was yelling at his Grandma. There was stuff knocked over and a broken lamp on the floor. His grandpa would always get into a bad mood, but never this bad. He had medicine to calm his anger issues but he refused to take them sometimes. Tavros looked over at his Grandma that was yelling back and crying at the same time. He wanted to help his grandma but what could he do.

"You shut the fuck up you bitch!" growled his grandpa. "I don't want hear anymore! I'm not taking any more of that fucking medicine!" he threw the bottle of beer at the wall, making it shatter into to pieces. The left over beer dripped down the wall slowly as his grandma continued to argue. "That medicine is no good! It makes me sick! It makes me tired!..."

"You have to take it!" screamed back his grandma. Her voice was raspy at her age, she could barely scream but tried her best. His grandpa raised his fist at her which made Tavros jolt in-between them and cover his grandma. He didn't want her to get hurt. His grandma getting hurt was the last thing he ever wanted. And just standing there while his grandma gets beaten would just tear him apart. Even though he was in a wheelchair, he was blocking good enough. His head reached to the top of her chest so the only thing his grandpa would be able to hit was her face or shoulders, which he hoped his grandpa wouldn't do. His grandpa's glare met Tavros's eyes as they stared at each other. There was a moment of complete silence. His grandpa's fist was still raised in the air as he was clenching his hand so tightly you could see his blood vessels popping out of his skin.

"So you think you can just barge into this?" his grandpa asked in a cold voice. "Who says you won't make it worse! Ever since you got here I can't stand to even look at you!" his grandpa lowered his fist and continued on insulting Tavros in every way possible. "Since you were born I was disgusted of you! So was your own father!" Tavros began to notice tears' building up in the old mans eyes. "You killed my own fucking daughter! And you think you have the right to come in my house!?" Those words struck Tavros like a knife. Suddenly he heard his grandma yell out.

"It was not his fault!" Tavros sat there in shock. He tried not to think about it, but now it was tormenting him in his mind; the thought that he killed his own mother. He was told by his dad a long time ago that he was the reason his mom died. She died right after she gave birth to Tavros. Making everyone think he was the blame to her death.

**(Flashback):**

Little Tavros wheeled up to his mother grave and stared at it with his big brown eyes. He was 7 years old. He nudged on his dad who was standing next to him with a cigarette in his mouth and bags under his eyes. He looked like he hasn't slept in days, or weeks.

"…Dad…what happened to mommy?" his soft little voice traveled up to his dads ears as his dad closed his eyes. Disappointed to hear his own sons voice. His dad breathed in and let out a sigh.

"…..She's gone…"Tavros looked up at his father who kept his eyes on the grave, refusing to meet his own son's eyes. Tavros turned back to his mother's grave, unknowing of what happened.

"…H-how…is she gone? Tavros stuttered softly. His father began to turn away.

"…..you killed her…" his father walked away leaving his son at his dead mother's grave in shock that he was the one that made his mom die. A tear fell down Tavros's cheek as he watched his dad walk to the car in shame. His own son, took the life of someone he loved…

**(End):**

His grandpa continued to scream and cry at Tavros saying how he killed his only daughter. Tavros sat there as he felt his eyes start to burn. He muted out his grandpa and his grandma screaming back and forth and just sat there in the middle of it, unable to move. It was like he was paralyzed. His vision became to become blurry as tears piled up in his eyes ready to overflow down his face. Before anything else Tavros found himself knocked out of his wheel chair and on the floor, hearing his grandma scream. His body was completely knocked out of it, soon a pain in the right side of his face began. Tavros looked up and saw that his Grandpa had punched him so hard he actually knocked him off his own wheelchair. His grandma rushed over to Tavros and began to yell and pointing to the door.

"I don't even see why you take care of that fucking boy!" those were the last words Tavros heard before his grandpa stormed out the door and slammed it behind him, making pictures on the wall shake. His grandma helped Tavros up in his wheelchair and rushed to get some ice. Despite the pain, Tavros sat there staring down at the floor unresponsive to his grandma's questions and pleas. Was he really the blame for his mother's death? Did everyone really blame him for it? Did his grandma blame him for it? Was she just to nice to say anything about it?

"…Do…you think…I killed her…?" Tavros finally said. His grandma kept pushing ice on the side of his face and looked at him shocked. There was a long silence in the room. Nothing was heard except the TV that his grandpa left on.

"….No dear. Of course not." She said. Her voice was soft but a little scratchy from the screaming she done earlier. " I would never blame you for such a thing. She might have died because of the birth of you, but that is not your fault." Tavros winced in pain as she pressed the ice against his face again. "Your dad and grandpa are just…." She stopped not knowing what say to finish that sentence. "They were just so….corrupted after your mother's death….that they just thought it was your fault, because you were there. Now they find the need to take their anger and depression out on someone else." Tavros looked down again as he began to cry again. "But sweetie…it's nowhere near your fault. Your mother has always been sick, ever since she was little. She would stay home almost every week. I'm not surprised her body couldn't handle the stress she was in at that given time." Tavros wiped his burning eyes as his face was still in pain from the blow.

"S-so…it wasn't…my fault…?" Tavros mumbled. His grandma smiled and ruffled his Mohawk.

"No. It's not. It was never your fault. Don't listen to your grandpa, or anybody else who tells you different. Understand?" Tavros smiled slightly, the movement of his mouth made the side of his face hurt more but he ignored it for the time being. He nodded his head as his grandma gave him a hug.

Tavros stayed in his room ever since then, paranoid of when his grandpa would come home and also paranoid of what Gamzee would say when he saw his face. The punch was such an impact on his face, it started swelling and left a big purple and blue bruise. If you even touched it slightly, pain would travel across his face. He had no idea how he would hide it from Gamzee. It was basically impossible. Gamzee was gonna see it some time. Maybe if he put some makeup on it. His grandma had makeup and I don't think she would mind. But putting makeup on it means he would have to touch it, which results in more pain. Maybe he should just tell Gamzee what happened. Tavros sat there, fiddling with his fingers and looking at the clock. Gamzee got off at 5 today and it was already 4:52. He sighed nervously and wheeled to the bathroom to look at the mirror.

The bruise was noticeable. Very noticeable. It almost covered the whole side of his face. There was no way in hell he would be able to cover it with anything. Time flew by and 5 hit the clock. Tavros heard his phone go off. It was most likely Gamzee messaging him on pester chum. Tavros wheeled out of the bathroom and stared at his phone, letting it ring from the messages. What would Gamzee say once he saw him. It was better if Gamzee didn't come to his house today. It was better if they didn't see each other at all today. Tavros took his phone and put it in his drawer to block the sound of the ringing. Tavros wheeled into the kitchen where his grandma was making him some food as always.

"Uh…I-if Gamzee comes…c-can you tell him…i-im busy and…stuff?" Tavros didn't know how to put it. His grandma was oblivious of Tavros's relationship with Gamzee. His grandma looked up from the cookbook and smiled sadly.

"Ok dear, whatever you want. Is he coming over?" Tavros shrugged.

"He might…I don't..Know…uh…thank you." He wheeled away avoiding any more questions and closed his bedroom door where he stopped in the middle of his room. He glanced over at the computer and sighed. He knew if he got on pester chum Gamzee would see. It was best not to talk to anyone at the moment. He crawled on his bed and curled up in a ball. He made sure he was lying on the side that wasn't severely bruised, and closed his eyes only to imagine what his mother would be. What she would look like, how she would act. What her voice sounded like, all those things he never knew. A tear fell from one eye and hit the blanket as Tavros grabbed the pillow and clutched to it.

Was it his fault…..?

**[OnQ *le tear* d-damn it! Don't cry! *wipes eyes* OuQ heh anyway guys, I hope you like this chapter, there will be more soon~! Tell me what you think and all! OuQ bah-bye]**


	8. Chapter 8

No reply. Gamzee was starting to get worried. Sure it was only a few hours but usually Tavros would've answered back by now. Gamzee stared at his phone just waiting for a simple reply. It didn't have to be much too, it could be only a "Hi" or something.

(terminallyCapricious Logged on)

TC: HeY MoThErFuCkInG CuTiE :o)

TC: TaV?

TC: WhErE YoU At MoThErFuCkEr?

TC: TaVbAbE ArE YoU OkAy?

Gamzee stared at his messages that he has sent to Tavros. Not one reply. He began to type again.

TC: BrO SoMeThInGs Up. Im CoMiNg To YoUr HoUsE. IlL Be ThErE In A CoUpLe Of MiNuTeS

He slid his phone in his pocket and got up. It was 8pm. Sure it wasn't too late to go to his house at this time. He got into his car and drove off down the street. It wasn't long before Gamzee reached Tavros's house. The house had its lights on so there was somebody in there. Gamzee stepped out of his car and walked towards the door. He noticed one of the cars was missing from the driveway. Did Tavros go somewhere and not tell him? Gamzee knocked on the door and waited. The door swung open and it was Tavros's grandma. Her face was a bit pale and gloomy. Usual her face would be bright and she would have a smile on. Something was wrong. She put on a smile once she saw Gamzee.

"Gamzee, it's nice to see you…are you here to see Tavros?" Gamzee looked behind her in the house and noticed some things out of place.

"Uh…Yeah, is he all up and here? He looked back at her

"I'm sorry Gamzee, Tavros is….busy at the moment. He can't talk right now, maybe tomorrow?" She smiled again and shut the door before Gamzee could say anything else. Well that was weird. He pulled out his phone; still no messages from Tavros. Gamzee walked down to his car and sat there in silence. Was he mad at Gamzee for what he said earlier? Well he would see Tavros at school tomorrow, so then he might just know what was wrong. Maybe it isn't even that big of a deal and he is just being a little paranoid about it. Gamzee started his truck and drove back to his empty house.

Tavros looked out the window to see Gamzee's truck gone. He sighed. He hates to do this to Gamzee, but he just couldn't show Gamzee his face. He would want to know what happened then feel guilty about the whole thing. Tavros's grandma came into the room and stood in the door way.

"Gamzee came over." Tavros nodded and shut his curtains. "You don't want to see him because of the bruise, do you?" she walked over and sat on the bed. Tavros looked down at nodded again.

"I don't… want him to be worried about me…" Tavros's grandma gave him a sweet smile.

"But you know, hiding from him isn't gonna make him stop worrying. By the look on his face when I opened the door, he seemed pretty worried to me." She got up from the bed and walked back to the doorway. "Maybe you should talk to him. But that's you decision, not mine." She gave Tavros one last glance and smiled, she left the room shutting his bedroom door. He looked at his drawer and remembered he out his phone in there. He went to get up but then stopped. He couldn't bring himself to show his face to Gamzee, not yet. Instead, Tavros layed down across his bed and stared up at the ceiling. The blanket brushed against his bruised face and he winced, jerking the blanket away. Tavros layed there motionless until he drifted off to sleep.

**(~~~~)**

As the sun began to rise up, Gamzee was in rush to get to school. Not talking to Tavros since early yesterday has gotten him worried. He was up all last night thinking of what could've happened. He thought of meaningless things, but the thoughts soon escalated to horrible tragedies. Gamzee took no time to eat, he got dressed and went straight to school. Once he got there he busted through the front doors and looked around. Barely anyone was there yet. After looking, he spotted John and Karkat. John had his arm around him while Karkat blushed furiously. Gamzee walked up to them in a hurry.

"Hey Gamz~!" said John with a joyful smile. "Notice anything different?" he smiled as he pulled Karkat closer to him.

"Of course he fucking does! You have your god damn arm around me! Now get off!" Karkat struggled out of Johns embrace but failed to accomplish such.

"Not that! I mean, I have my arm around you for a reason~" he smiled at Karkat showing his front teeth. "It's because we are da-" Karkat slammed his hand over John's mouth.

"No need to say it so fucking loud!" hissed Karkat, his face still boiling red. Gamzee kept fidgeting and looking around. He was getting really impatient. Karkat looked over at Gamzee who was ignoring them and looking around non-stop. "Hey, what's up with you?" Gamzee turned to Karkat. His eyes were baggy and wide opened. His goofy smile was replaced with a frown that no one ever really saw. "Gamzee, what's wrong?"

"Have you talked to Tavros? Seen him or anything?" Gamzee blurted out. John looked at Karkat and both shrugged.

"No, we both saw him yesterday but not today. I don't think he's here today. He is usually here before us." John replied.

"Go ask Nepeta. She probably knows a thing or two." After Karkat gave that information, Gamzee headed off to find her.

"She is probably outside the school with Equius. Good luck!" yelled John. He turned back over to Karkat and smiled. "Now…" he puckered his lips at Karkat waiting for a kiss. Instead John was welcomed with a slap.

"N-no" Karkat stuttered.

Gamzee walked out the doors and saw her over with Equius. He had his arms around Nepeta and was smiling. It was very unusual to see him smiling but Gamzee wasn't focused on that right now. He wanted to find Tavros. He walked up to them.

Oh! Gamzee!" said Nepeta. "How are you today on the purr-fect morning?!" she smiled joyfully until she realized Gamzee wasn't smiling back. In fact, his expression was anything but. "What's wrong?" her smile disappeared.

"Is Tavros here today?" he asked ignoring her question. She shook her head in response. "Did you talk to him at all yesterday?" She thought for a moment then shook her head again.

"Why? What happened?" she asked. Gamzee looked at Equius and asked him the same questions. Equius sadly didn't know anything. "I usually see him getting out of his car by now. I guess he's not coming to school today." Gamzee gripped his hair and sighed in frustration. His hands began to shake as he let go and let them fall to his sides. "Um…Gamzee? Are you ok?" Nepeta asked as she noticed Gamzee slightly shaking. Gamzee remembered he was in such a rush he forgot to take his medicine this morning. He threw his bag on the ground and looked through the pockets. It wasn't there. The bottle. It wasn't there. He must have left it at home. This wasn't a good thing. He grabbed his bag off the ground and swung it around his shoulders.

"I got to go…" his voice sounded cold and firm. Nepeta nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of it. Never in her or anyone's life have heard Gamzee sound so…so…there wasn't even a word to describe the sound of it. Gamzee walked off to his truck and got in. Nepeta and Equius where watching as Gamzee drove off school grounds. Something wasn't right.

Tavros looked outside his window as he stared up at the sky. He told his grandma he wasn't going to school today. She didn't argue with him about it, she let Tavros stay in his room all morning. His grandma also had the idea of using some makeup to cover up the bruise. He tried it and it wasn't so bad. The color matched his skin tone perfectly. No one could see the difference. Although, the makeup came right off if you touched it, so Tavros had to be careful not to touch the side of his face. Not that he wanted to, it was still in pain, and when you touched it the pain got worse. His cheek was a little swelled from the punch but it wasn't noticeable. Tavros felt bad about not talking to Gamzee all day yesterday and now today too. Maybe since he was wearing makeup, he could talk to him now. The only thing he had to worry about was Gamzee touching his face.

He looked over at his dresser where his phone was still in. he got up from his bed and into his wheelchair. He received his phone and checked his messages. All of them were from Gamzee. He must be worried sick. Tavros looked over at the clock, it was 8:48. His grandma was off to work and so was his grandpa. He sat all alone at home. He wondered if he should message Gamzee. But what could he say about his disappearance? He had no idea what to say. Tavros threw his phone on his bed and wheeled off to the bathroom to check his makeup. It was still good. None of it was misplaced. He tried to smile at his reflection but couldn't. How could he smile?

He left the bathroom and wheeled into the living room where he sat in front of the TV. After about 20 minutes, he heard a car door slam very loud outside. He turned down the volume on the TV and listened. It couldn't be his grandparents, they weren't off yet. Far from being off. Tavros lifted the blinds a little and saw Gamzee walking towards the door. Tavros's heart began beating rapidly. Oh god. Gamzee. What does he say? How does he explain? Tavros dropped the blinds and watched the door. All of sudden two loud knocks banged on the door making him jump. He held his breath. Was Gamzee mad? Tavros wheeled over to the door and put his hand on the doorknob slowly. Two more knocks were placed on the wooden door. He shut his eyes as he opened the door. He opened his eyes and saw Gamzee standing there. Gamzee's eyes went wide once he saw Tavros sitting there.

"Uh….H-hey Gamz-" Tavros's words were cut off as Gamzee wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly. Tavros moved his face away a bit, making sure Gamzee's wild hair wasn't sticking to his makeup covered face. "U-uh…G-Gamzee…what's wrong?" He tried to play it off like nothing was the matter. Gamzee unwrapped his arms and stared at Tavros. He noticed Gamzee's eyes were dull, with dark bags underneath them. Like he hasn't slept in months.

"I tried to message you…" he said. His voice sounded empty with no emotions whatsoever. Tavros faked laughed and smiled, even though it still hurt to move his face.

"Haha…My grandma told you…I was..Busy. Sorry I didn't…have time to message you back" he kept smiling at Gamzee hoping it would change his mood. "I-I'm fine. Nothing's wrong." With those words he saw Gamzee's body relax and he put on a sideways smile.

"Good…" Tavros shut the door behind Gamzee and wheeled over to the couch acting happy.

"I-I was just watching TV…Do you want to join me…if you aren't going back to school that is..?" he wanted to prove Gamzee that he was ok. Tavros wheeled over to the couch and hopped on. He patted the seat next to him. Gamzee walked over to him silently and sat down next to him. Tavros grabbed Gamzee's empty hand and held it. His grandparents weren't around so he could do whatever he liked. The confidence Tavros had to grab his hand struck Gamzee. Tavros was usually always afraid to even touch Gamzee. With that note, he turned facing Tavros and looked at him real good. This sudden action scared Tavros. "U-um…something wrong?" Gamzee said nothing as he continued to stare at him. Scanning every part of his face. He finally opened his mouth.

"Tavros…are you sure you're okay?" The question crawled up Tavros's spine by each word that hit his ears. He nodded, putting on that same smile. He couldn't look Gamzee in the eyes, whenever he would lie he could never look someone in the eyes. He looked over around the room as he still felt Gamzee's eyes on him. His face began getting hot. "Tavros…" Gamzee finally grabbed his face and pulled it up. The pressure on the side of his face made Tavros yelp out in pain. He pushed Gamzee's away as he turned his face away. "Tavros what's…" Gamzee looked down at his hand that was covered in makeup. He looked back up at Tavros who was trying to face away. He grabbed Tavros's face again from the opposite side and pulled it facing him. One side of Tavros's face was smudged in tan makeup. " Why do you have…makeup on?" Gamzee took his thumb and smeared the makeup even more. Tavros winced as he did. He wiped the makeup revealing a big bruise on the side of Tavros's face. He stopped and stared at the mark that was on his boyfriend's cheek.

"Gamzee…i…" Tavros didn't know what to say. Gamzee eyes were locked on the side of his face that was marked. Complete silence filled the room as both of them sat there still as stone. Gamzee couldn't think straight at this point.

"Tavros…" his voice sounded even colder but calm. "Who did this?"

"I….I..fell…y-you know…I fell out…of my-" Gamzee grabbed Tavros's shoulders and gripped them, not knowing how tightly he was grabbing them

"Don't motherfucking lie to me Tav!" yelled Gamzee. "You know exactly who motherfucking did this! Now you tell me!" Tavros jumped as Gamzee yelled. Tavros's arms began to shake at the sight of Gamzee's face. His eyes were darted straight at him.

"G-Gamzee…i-its…nothing to wo-"

"Don't motherfucking give me that bullshit!" Gamzee's voice started to change. It was like he wasn't even Gamzee anymore. Tavros was scared now. His heart was racing in his chest as Gamzee continued to squeeze his arms tighter and tighter every second pasted. It began to hurt as Tavros winced.

"…G-Gamzee….y-your hurting me…" Tavros felt his eyes begin to fill with tears. "P-please stop…" Gamzee looked down at his hands that were crushing Tavros's shoulders. He loosened his grip and dropped his hands completely. He kept staring at Tavros who was on the edge of tears. Gamzee soon realized how he was acting.

"…." Nothing came out of Gamzee's mouth as he sat there in complete silence. His head began to hurt and his body began to shake rapidly. He couldn't think straight. Tavros's eyes cleared up from the tears as he saw Gamzee trembling. He was breathing fast but short.

"….Gamzee…" Tavros reached for his arm. His whole body was shaking, like he was scared. Before Tavros could say anything else, Gamzee pulled Tavros to him and hugged him; clinging on to him tightly.

"….I'm sorry…Tavros...I'm so…motherfucking sorry" Tavros sat there as Gamzee hung on to him, trembling. His voice sounded like he was on the edge of tears. Tavros lifted Gamzee's face up as he saw tears rolling down his cheeks. He has never seen Gamzee like this before. So upset. He rubbed him thumb under his eyes, wiping tears that were falling. "…I'm so sorry…" Gamzee kept apologizing over and over as more tears began to overflow. "I…you got hurt….I'm sorry…" Tavros now felt guilty. He should have told Gamzee what happened instead of hiding from him. Tavros held Gamzee's face tightly and set his forehead on his. Even though Tavros wasn't really comfortable about doing things like this, he had to do something, right?

" Its…ok. I'm fine.." Tavros mumbled softly. Gamzee reached up and touched the side of Tavros's bruised face. The brush of his skin against the mark made Tavros groan a little in pain. Surely Gamzee did that to see if he was really alright. The sound of Tavros in pain made Gamzee eyes tear up again. "…Gamzee.."

"I'm sorry…Tavros" Gamzee apologized again. The house was completely silent. The only thing that heard was the whimpering of Gamzee. Tavros wiped Gamzee's cheeks with thumb again, and brought his face closer looking into his boyfriend's eyes. He didn't know what he should do. What could he do? Lips suddenly touched Tavros's as Gamzee leaned forward, closing the gap between them. He felt Gamzee's lips move slowly as he kept leaning forward. It wasn't long before Tavros started to kiss back, his face was getting hot and red. He pushed back, gasping for air. Gamzee's body stopped shaking as Tavros began.

"Gamzee…" he breathed heavily. Tavros felt really weird now. His body was reacting very strangely to the kiss. The feeling made Tavros want more.

"I want to make you feel good…" Gamzee said breathing heavily. Tavros clenched his hands on Gamzee's shirt and pulled him closer, connecting lips again. His actions surprised Gamzee, never has Tavros acted this way. Usually he would huddle up into a ball and blush a lot, refusing to go any further. Gamzee licked the bottom of Tavros's lips asking to explore. With that, Tavros opened his mouth and let him.

Tavros felt his whole body tingle as Gamzee tongue traced his top teeth and the inside of his cheeks. Small moans escaped from Tavros's chest and muffled into the kiss. The small moans drove Gamzee off the edge as he pulled away from the kiss and pinned Tavros down on the couch and hovered over the small boy. He soon reconnected his lips and set his hands on the boy's hips, tracing little circles on his hip bone with his thumb.

"mmmnn…G-Gamzee…mm" Tavros muffled. His heart rate increased within every minute. Gamzee stopped and looked down at his miracle.

"Yeah Tav?"

"A-..are we…g-gonna…do it?" he had no idea how else to say it. He hoped Gamzee got what he meant by that.

"Well…we could. But, I motherfucking think we should start off with something small. Maybe start with hands first" He smiled and kept tracing little circles on Tavros's hips. "Let's not jump too far, I don't want to hurt you." Tavros nodded as he bit his bottom lip thinking about what Gamzee was gonna do next. Gamzee is the first person he has ever done anything went. Kiss, cuddle all that stuff. He didn't have any experience with these type of things, so he layed there and let Gamzee do his thing.

"O-ok…" Tavros spoke softly. With that, Gamzee began to kiss him again, sliding his tongue into Tavros's mouth and exploring. He bit Tavros's bottom lip playfully and tugged a little. Gamzee lifted his hands up, pulling Tavros's shirt up slowly, looking at Tavros's face for any signs of denial. There was only heavy, short breathes coming from his little miracle as he layed below him, slightly shaking as his hands brushed against his warn body. Tavros shirt was pulled off and layed on the floor as Gamzee planted kisses down his neck to the center. He took one of his hands and circled his finger around one of Tavros nipples softly. He heard Tavros catch his breath as he began to arch his back a little at the feeling. It put a smile on Gamzee's face as he started licking and sucking on it. "Nh!" Tavros grabbed Gamzee's shoulders tightly as he softly yelped in pleasure.

Gamzee stopped and took Tavros's hands off his shoulders and pinned then above the boys head, holding them in place with one hand. He continued and sucked on the other nipple as Tavros squirmed and arched his back more. Tavros has never felt anything like this. It made him tingle all over, especially down there. The noises he was making was very embarrassing but he couldn't contain them. The more Gamzee sucked, the more moans spilled over. After awhile, Gamzee went back up and kissed Tavros roughly. He felt Gamzee begin to grind against him still kissing.

Gamzee stopped and apologized. "I'm sorry Tav…I didn't mean to.." Tavros cut him off by spreading his thighs open a bit under him. He smiled a little embarrassed. Gamzee looked down and smiled. "Are you sure you want to do this Tav?" Gamzee was concerned about Tavros eagerness, he didn't want to mess this up. Tavros nodded and kept smiling, his face was covered by a thick layer of deep red blush.

"Y-yeah…uh…i-im sure.." With that being said, Gamzee released Tavros hands and moved down in-between his thighs. He looked up at Tavros who was biting his bottom lip. God he looked so sexy, yet so adorable at the same time. The sight of Tavros half naked made a growing start inside of Gamzee's pants. Why did he have to be so damn cute?

He began to rub the outside of Tavros's pants slowly, waiting for Tavros to tell him to go further. Whimpers came from Tavros as he layed there in pleasure. Tavros nodded at Gamzee letting him know he could go further. Gamzee unbuttoned Tavros's pants slowly as he smiled at the hard friend Tavros had been hiding all this time. Before Gamzee started to pull down his pants, Tavros stopped him.

"Uh…b-before…you do that…uh…c-can you…take yours off first..?" Tavros's low self esteem has gotten him embarrassed about his own body. Gamzee never really cared that Tavros didn't have legs, it didn't make him love Tavros less. He liked the way Tavros was already. But just for him, Gamzee took off his shirt and then unbuttoned his pants throwing the two clothing on the ground.

"Is that motherfucking better?" Gamzee asked with a smile. Tavros face turned dark red as he nodded. Gamzee pulled Tavros's pants and boxers off slowly and threw them on the ground. He smiled as he saw admired every part of his boyfriend. Tavros could feel Gamzee's stare as he covered his face with his hands. This was so embarrassing to him. "Tav?" Gamzee reached and took Tavros's hands into his. "You ok? Do you want to stop?" He wouldn't mind if Tavros did want too. If Tavros was happy he was happy.

**AAAANNDD we stop here! Sorry for the cliff hanger XD It was getting too long and yeah! Now that I look back over it the first question that popped in my head was "What the fuck did I just type?" But it's all good! Ill see you guys in the 9****th**** Chapter! Whenever I decide to post it that is… ._. Yep! Bah-Bye! :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Continuing from where we left off :3 Yay~**

"U-uhh…" Tavros looked around. He didn't want to stop now. If he did then all of this would be just plain awkward for him. And he didn't want to hurt Gamzee either. "Um…c-can we…move into my bedroom…?" Gamzee's face lit up as he heard the question. He scooped Tavros in his arms and carried him into the bedroom as he shut the door and layed his little miracle down. He got back on top of Tavros as his erection brushed up against Tavros's. Gamzee groaned at the unexpected touch. Tavros did the same. "…G-Gamzee…" he breathed longingly. The sight of Tavros just struck Gamzee as he leaned down and kissed him passionately. He couldn't seem to keep his hands off Tavros as he began stroking his long fingers on Tavros's warm chest and down to his stomach. He was so perfect.

"You're so motherfucking cute Tavbabe…" he whispered in Tavros's ear and then kissed it softly. Chills went down Tavros's spine as he whimpered at the kisses he was receiving. Gamzee couldn't resist no longer as his hand slid down to Tavros's erection and started stroking it gently, aware that this was Tavros's first time. The feeling made Tavros's head go back as he let out a moan of pleasure. Gamzee continued stroking, picking up the pace.

"Ah!" Tavros could feel his blood rush to his lower body as Gamzee stroked faster. His body was tingling all over and it felt so amazing. His moans became louder and louder as the stroking got faster. Watching Tavros in pleasure really made Gamzee shiver at the sound of his moans. They were so cute.

After a few more strokes, Gamzee finally stopped. He sat up and pulled Tavros, who was panting and slightly whimpering, into his lap. Gamzee looked at Tavros as he took Tavros's hard friend into his hand and pushed it up against his, squeezing them together gently. Tavros nearly bolted out of his skin as he let out the most adorable moan. Gamzee groaned as he began stroking them, and squeezing them together more. Tavros wrapped his arms around Gamzee's neck, his face fully red and hot. Sweat was dripping from the back of his neck.

"Mnng!...Gam-ah!" he was a moaning mess. He couldn't keep himself quiet. The sensation was incredible. He couldn't help himself; though he felt kind of bad since Gamzee was doing all the work. But he didn't know what he could do. Tavros looked at Gamzee's neck and hesitated. He had to do something. With that thought, he pressed his lips against Gamzee's neck and planted kisses. He heard Gamzee groan again as he continued to stroke. He was doing something right apparently. Tavros started to nibble on the sensitive skin, and then bite down, not too hard. Gamzee moaned out;

"S-shit Tav…ah!" Shivers went down his spine as his lover bit down on his neck. It made him stroke even faster. He didn't think Tavros would do anything like that. Gamzee moaned out again as Tavros licked up his neck to his ear and nibbled on his earlobe. "Motherfuck!...Hah! T-Tav…" Gamzee couldn't help himself, he moved his other hand lower down Tavros's back slowly while still stoking roughly. He started rubbing Tavros's entrance with one finger.

"Haah!" Tavros threw his head back as he gasped. A smile appeared on Gamzee's face as he slid the tip of his finger in making Tavros jump a little. It felt so weird but then again it felt good. Tavros looked at Gamzee and kissed him roughly as the finger slid in all the way. Tavros moaned into the kiss, unable to control his body that was shaking. It felt amazing. Nothing he has ever experienced before. He was glad to have Gamzee, to show him new things and new feelings he never thought he had.

"Does it feel g-good Tav?" Gamzee questioned as he kept stroking and fingering his lover at the same time. Tavros moaned louder as Gamzee curved his finger. "I take that as a yes" Gamzee chuckled. He was started to get really close. All of Tavros's moans were driving him crazy. Gamzee pulled out the finger, as Tavros whimpered at the loss. He layed Tavros on his back and got on top of him again. "You ready?" The question struck Tavros as he nervously looked around.

"Uh.." he watched Gamzee go down to his throbbing erection and lick his lips as he stared at it and smiled. Tavros's face turned bright red as he looked away, trying not to look down. "O-oh…uh….a-ah!" He felt Gamzee's tongue slid against the side and up to the tip, teasing. Tavros arched his back as he gripped the bed sheets tightly. Gamzee's tongue felt like heaven. Slowly and gently rubbing against the sides of his dick. "Ah~ G-Gamzee…" he felt the hotness of Gamzee's breath brushing up against him. He then felt Gamzee slide his mouth over the head, taking him in. The feeling was too much as Tavros arched his back, literally yelling in pleasure. He has never done anything like this, nothing. He didn't know how sensitive he was down there until now.

Gamzee began to bob his head up and down, as he took all of Tavros in his mouth, teeth gently scraping. He loved the sounds Tav made. They were irresistible. Gamzee wrapped his fingers around the base and started moving, his fingers meeting his lips, as they moved in rhythm. Tavros clawed at the bed sheets, not sure if he should reach for Gamzee's hair or not. He watched as his boyfriend's head go up and down on him. His wet, warm mouth wrapping around him, giving him an incredible tingling feeling.

As Tavros layed there, swinging his head back a couple times to let out moans, Gamzee began rubbing his entrance with his finger, teasing again. Gamzee could tell he was almost there, he picked up his pace, wanting his lover to feel good as possible. Within a few minutes of non-stop moaning, Tavros released in Gamzee's mouth, screaming out in pleasure. Gamzee swallowed, licking Tavros clean, and smiled up at his panting boyfriend.

Regaining his sense, Tavros realized what just happened. "I'm sorry…I should of..Uh warned you…" There was no response as Gamzee climbed back up and kissed Tavros's cheek softly.

"It's ok Tav" He kissed his cheek once more and sat up, smiling. Tavros sat up, catching his breath and looked at Gamzee.

"Uh….d-do…um" His face started to turn red again. " w-want…me to do the…same thing..?" He didn't know how to ask this sort of question without making a complete fool of himself. Gamzee looked down at his almost gone erection and then switch his gaze back up at Tavros. Gamzee shook his head and smiled.

"No bro, I think your done for today." Gamzee looked over at Tavros's body which seemed limped and exhausted. The blush went away from Tavros's cheeks as his mouth formed a frown that Gamzee totally despised. "Hey" Gamzee took Tavros's face in his hands and leaned, close enough to where their lips were almost touching. "Don't feel bad Tavbabe, I just don't want to motherfuckin rush into these kind of things. We will do a lot more another time, I promise." He smiled at Tavros whose face was lighting up at each word that left Gamzee's mouth. Tavros nodded;

"Ok Gamzee…" Tavros pushed his head up, pressing his lips to Gamzee's, as they kissed quietly.

Gamzee pulled back from the long kiss and scooped Tavros in his arms suddenly, making Tavros jump and yelp. "C'mon bro, let's get cleaned up." Gamzee said as he carried Tavros to the bathroom and set him down on the sink, since he left his wheelchair in the living room and didn't feel like walking in there and getting it. Gamzee looked down at Tavros and brushed his hand across Tavros's cheek. "This reminds me when I first met my miracle…" Tavros started to blush, as he nuzzled his face into Gamzee's hand.

"Y-yeah?"

"You looked so motherfucking adorable, I couldn't stop staring and all. And to be honest, this motherfucker was trying hard not to blush." Gamzee chuckled as he turned away and started the water for them two. Since they were already naked. Tavros sat there, clinging to the sink side. He had trouble keeping his balance on the sink, feeling like he was gonna fall off. Gamzee noticed Tavros's struggling and was rushing to get stuff done so he could finally get him down off the sink. "Uh, hey Tavbro? Where's your motherfucking towels?" he scratched his head.

"O-oh…uh, in the...hallway closet…" Well damn, he didn't want to leave Tavros all alone. I guess he could get them when they get out, or air dry. Gamzee shrugged to himself and turned off the water, which filled the bathtub up. He faced Tavros again and picked him up in his arms, getting in the water and sitting down, with Tav in his arms. It's been awhile since Tavros has taken a bath. He just took a shower, which was difficult enough.

Gamzee grabbed a cloth that was nearby and started cleaning Tavros's face gently and laughing whenever Tavros tried to move away, face getting red and all. They really just sat there and talked to each other, sharing thoughts and ideas about everything. Telling secrets that they have kept to themselves. As they got cleaned, they stayed in for a little while longer, just relaxing, not saying a word. The only thing you could hear was the movement of the water. After a short while, Tavros broke the silence with a question;

"Uh…Hey Gamzee?"

"Yeah Tav?"

"I was…wondering, what's that medicine, you take? Like…what's it for?" Gamzee stayed silent as he started to look around the room, trying to avoid answering. "Come on Gamzee…I shared my secrets…it can't be, that bad." Tavros watched as Gamzee's eyes dropped to the water.

"It's just medicine."

"But…what kind of medici-"

"Don't worry about it" Gamzee interrupted Tavros's question and forced a smile. "Just don't worry about it Tavbabe." He said again as he held Tavros tightly, burying his face in Tavros's chest, as water glistened off his skin. Tavros set his chin on Gamzee's head and closed his eyes. He felt so bad he couldn't tell his little buddy. But he was too terrified to find out his reaction to it. Gamzee pictured Tavros avoiding him from then on, not talking to him, or even looking his way. He didn't want to lose him, not yet. But then again, how long could he hide it? Gamzee's arms squeezed around Tavros tighter as he kissed Tavros neck softly, whispering sweet things; so quietly Tavros could barely hear them.

"Gamzee…a-are you ok?" He had to ask, thinking he might have said something wrong or pushed Gamzee to the limit of asking that question. Tavros's cheeks were as red as the blood that boiled up inside of him as Gamzee continued to kiss lightly on his neck, whispering to him of how beautiful he was or how he was lucky to have him. The whispering stopped as he lifted up his head, locking eye contact.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

After their bath, Gamzee stayed over for a couple more hours until his grandparents came home. They managed to sneak little kisses without being caught the whole time. Gamzee finally had to go home, leaving Tavros alone, but reassuring him that he will message him on pester chum before he left.

**Yes, I know. Its been awhile. Ono but I'm back :D And yes, I know! This chapter is a bit short compared to the rest of them, but I promise the next one will be even bigger! And I wont take so long to publish it. XD See you in chapter 10~ some fun is going to happen :o)**


End file.
